El regreso del dios dragón
by Amayituski
Summary: ¿Cómo sería la historia de la princesa Yona si ésta se sucediera en el mundo actual? Yona es una estudiante de instituto normal, cuando su vida da un giro brusco de 180 grados. ¿Quiénes son amigos, y quiénes enemigos?
1. Chapter 1

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES:****Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 1: Un regalo muy especial**

El director del instituto abrió la puerta del aula de 1ºD. Se acercó al profesor y le dijo algo en voz baja. Todos miraban expectantes preguntándose qué es lo que podría haber sucedido.

-"Yona" – el profesor señaló a la chica sentada en su pupitre. –"por favor, acompaña al señor director fuera de clase". - ella abrió sus ojos de par en par sorprendida.

Ella obedeció y se levantó ante la mirada de todos, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida. Dentro de la clase se oyó un ligero murmullo provocado por los estudiantes que se preguntaban qué es lo que podía haber hecho ella para ser llamada por el director tan repentinamente.

* * *

Hak estaba distraído. Se sentaba en la última fila del aula de 3ºA, al lado de la ventana que daba al patio. Todas las aulas del instituto disponían, además de ventanas que daban hacia la calle, de otras que daban al pasillo. Normalmente, en horas lectivas nadie vagaba por los pasillos a excepción de los profesores, pero esa vez él vio pasar al director acompañado de Yona._-"Qué está pasando?"_ – pensó. Ella no era muy buena estudiante pero nunca causaba problemas. Le extrañó verla con el director y éste definitivamente tenía una cara muy seria, como si de algo grave se tratara.

Miró el pupitre vacío unas filas más adelante. Soo-Won no había venido hoy al instituto, era extraño, puesto que raramente faltaba a las lecciones. Él era muy aplicado y muy buen estudiante. Sus notas sobresalían de entre todos los demás. Además, hoy era el cumpleaños de Yona; Soo-Won y él habían acordado llevarla después de clases al centro e invitarla a una cafetería a tomar un trozo de pastel. Tras algunos minutos en los que Hak se preguntó qué podría haber hecho Yona para ser enviada al director, vio por la ventana como ella corría atravesando el patio e iba hacia la salida del recinto. Él juró que la había visto llorar. De pronto se levantó de su silla.

-"Señor Hak" – le regañó el profesor – "La clase aún no ha terminado"-. Todos los estudiantes lo miraron curiosos.

-"Lo siento señor profesor" – dijo él poniéndose una mano en la frente –"De pronto no me encuentro muy bien. ¿Podría ir a la enfermería?" – mintió simulando un dolor de cabeza.

-"Está bien. No olvide pedir después a sus compañeros los apuntes de la lección de hoy" – le aconsejó el profesor.

Hak salió del aula y se dirigió a la salida. Se cambió los zapatos, cogió sus cosas de la taquilla y se marchó rápidamente en dirección a la casa de Yona. Él debía averiguar qué es lo que estaba pasando. Estaba preocupado.

Su casa se encontraba a unos 20 minutos a pie del instituto. Él no vivía muy lejos de allí tampoco. En cuanto llegó se encontró una ambulancia y varios coches de policía. "¡_Qué demonios!"_. Ante su asombro, vio como sacaban de la casa de Yona una camilla con un cuerpo tapado con una sábana de los pies a la cabeza. "_¿un cadáver?" _Él se temía lo peor. Yona vivía sola con su padre. Su madre había fallecido en un accidente de tráfico cuando ella aún era una niña. Su padre la adoraba y probablemente para suplir la ausencia de su madre, él colmaba de regalos a su pequeña. Siempre se aseguró de que no le faltara de nada, y de que todo lo que ella quisiera lo obtuviera. Eso hizo que Yona se volviera un poco caprichosa, pero ella tenía buen corazón, puesto que su padre le dio todo el amor del mundo y la educó con valores.

Hak se acercó hasta un policía y decidió preguntar.

-"Agente por favor, ¿podría decirme qué ha pasado?" –preguntó inquieto.

-"¿Vive usted aquí?" –le preguntó el policía.

-"No, pero soy amigo de la familia. Por favor, cuénteme qué es lo que ha ocurrido" – suplicó Hak.

-"Al parecer ha habido un robo y una persona se encontraba dentro. Un hombre. El ladrón se ha debido de poner violento y… esa persona ha muerto. Lo siento." – dijo el agente con pesar.

Hak abrió los ojos de par en par por la incredulidad de los hechos. Sin pensarlo, cruzó la banda de plástico que impedía la entrada a la propiedad.

-"¡Muchacho!"- le gritó el policía – "¡no se puede pasar! ¡Es la escena de un crimen!"

Hak hizo caso omiso de las órdenes del policía y entró por la puerta de la casa de Yona. Justo en la entrada había otro policía hablando con su abuelo y Yona, que se encontraba sentada en una silla con sus manos en la cara en un intento de sofocar su llanto.

-"¡Abuelo!" – exclamó Hak acercándose a él.

-"Hak, ¿qué haces tú aquí?" – el abuelo de Hak era amigo de la familia de Yona desde hace años. Para él Yona era como una nieta también. –"deberías estar en el instituto".

-"Abuelo, ¿qué ha pasado?" – Hak miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba revuelto, parecía como si el ladrón hubiese estado buscando algo.

-"Señor" – habló el policía – "al parecer han rebuscado por toda la casa, pero no se han llevado objetos de valor como joyas o electrónica" – sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo– "¿Sabe usted si el señor de esta casa tenía algún enemigo en particular? ¿Recibió recientemente alguna amenaza contra su vida?"

-"No, no, él era alguien muy amable y querido por todos. Además éste es un barrio muy tranquilo. No me imagino quién ha podido hacer algo así." – respondió el anciano.

-"Según parece, el criminal entró por la puerta, pero ésta no fue forzada, por lo que es posible que fuese algún conocido de la víctima. Después todo indica que forcejearon violentamente. Aún hay que hacer muchos análisis e investigaciones pero todo apunta a que la víctima durante este forcejeo se golpeó contra algo en la cabeza y eso fue lo que le causó la muerte. El criminal después debió de buscar algo, ignoramos si lo encontró o no, puesto que no sabemos si falta algo."-el agente leía todos los hechos que había apuntado previamente en su libreta. –"La muchacha es hija de la víctima, ¿cierto?" – El abuelo Mundock asintió. –"Bien, la pobre estará en schock. Cuando se recupere estaría bien que hiciera un inventario de las cosas de la casa y viniera a la comisaría para informarnos si hay algo que hubiera desaparecido." – el agente guardó su libreta en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. – "Ahora solo queda dar con el culpable. No se preocupen, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para encontrarlo." – se dispuso a abandonar la estancia cuando miró a la chica desconsolada. –"Niña, ¿tienes algún sitio donde quedarte?" – el policía se inclinó para hablarle. Ella levantó la mirada con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-"No se preocupe agente" – intervino el abuelo Mundock. –"Yo cuidaré bien de ella" – el anciano puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la muchacha.

-"Muy bien" – el policía se levantó de nuevo aliviado por que la niña no tuviese que ir a asuntos sociales.- "Ahora deben despejar el lugar. Cojan solo lo necesario para ella, esto es el escenario de un crimen y tardaremos algunos días en despejarlo. Si necesitan cualquier cosa o tienen algún dato más sobre el caso, no duden en contactar conmigo." – el agente se quitó el gorro y se lo volvió a poner en un gesto de respeto y se marchó por la puerta.

* * *

DOS DIAS ATRÁS…

Yona iba corriendo al instituto. Una vez más, llegaba tarde. Ella había estado intentando arreglarse el pelo para que no pareciera que había metido los dedos en un enchufe. Ella odiaba su cabello. Era de color rojo intenso y muy abundante. Inevitablemente llamaba mucho la atención, no era muy habitual encontrar personas con un color de pelo semejante en Japón. Ella quería tener el pelo liso y oscuro, como la mayoría de sus amigas, así quizás Soo-Won podría fijarse en ella como mujer. Él, ella y Hak eran amigos desde la infancia. Los tres vivían en el mismo barrio, y su padre siempre los había tratado como a sus propios hijos. Pero ella había estado enamorada de Soo-Won desde siempre. Él era tan amable y dulce, pero solo la veía como una hermana menor, o eso es lo que demostraba él. Ella esperaba llegar hasta la mayoría de edad para teñirse el pelo, y entonces le hablaría de sus sentimientos por él. Ella iba a cumplir 16 años dentro de un par de días, así que solo tendría que esperar dos años más. Pero temía que entonces fuera demasiado tarde, porque aunque Soo-Won no parecía tener interés alguno por ninguna mujer en especial, él era muy popular en el instituto. Una chica tras otra se le había declarado en numerosas ocasiones, pero él había rechazado sistemáticamente a todas. ¿Y si él estaba esperando por ella? _"no puede ser,…"_ – pensó deprimida.

-"¡Princesa!" – Hak la llamó. Él siempre la llamaba princesa para hacerla enfadar, porque era muy delicada y caprichosa y siempre tomaba demasiado tiempo en arreglarse. Con el tiempo llegó un momento en que ella se acostumbró y ya le daba igual

-"¡Hak!" – jadeó llegando hasta él. – "Uff he llegado justo a tiempo" – se detuvo para tomar el aliento.

-"Princesa, siempre llegas tarde. ¿Has estado peleándote con tu pelo otra vez?" – rió burlándose de ella.

-"¡Es que no había manera de arreglarlo!" –contestó ella enfadada dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-"¡Lo que hay que arreglar no es tu pelo, si no tu cabeza!" –le golpeó en la cabeza como si estuviese llamando a una puerta. –"Me voy a clase, ¿luego volvemos juntos a casa?" – ella echaba humo enfurecida. Hak siempre hacía lo mismo. Se metía con ella constantemente, y después se marchaba dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

-"¡Yona!" – dos de sus amigas la estaban llamando y le hicieron señas para que se acercara.

-"¡Oh, hola chicas!" – Yona se acercó hasta ellas.

-"Mira quién está allí" – señalaron un grupo de gente que estaba en la entrada del instituto.

Soo-Won estaba rodeado de varias chicas y las sonreía amablemente. Ellas parecían estar encantadas de recibir un poco de atención por parte del chico más guapo del instituto. Todos los días era lo mismo, él no podía andar dos pasos sin que alguna chica se le acercara para hablar. Esto a Yona le molestaba enormemente, ya que aunque ella podía hablar con él cuando quisiera, era raro el momento en que no les interrumpieran. Solo cuando volvían los tres juntos a casa después del instituto era cuando disfrutaba de la exclusividad de Soo-Won… aunque Hak estuviera ahí también. Puso los ojos en blanco al pensarlo. Hak… él era tan bruto, era todo lo contrario a Soo-Won. Siempre la estaba provocando y haciéndola rabiar. Aunque él también era muy popular en el instituto, pero tampoco había estado en serio con ninguna chica. Sin embargo, se rumoreaba que había tenido alguna que otra relación esporádica con chicas de otros institutos. A pesar de todo, ellos tres continuaban siendo muy amigos.

-"Soo-Won es tan popular…" – suspiró una de las amigas de Yona.

-"Sí Yona, la verdad es que tienes mucha competencia. Además, no se conoce que haya estado con ninguna chica. ¿Y si resulta que es gay?" – dijo la otra llevándose las manos a la boca.

-"¡De ninguna manera!" – gritó Yona –"¡Soo-Won es mío!" – aseguró firme. Ella volvió a echar un vistazo hacia él, y éste como dándose cuenta, la miró. Ella se sorprendió de que sus miradas se cruzaran de ese modo, y él le sonrió, provocándole el sonrojo.

-"¡Guuuaaauuu!" – gritó exageradamente una de sus amigas. –"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Lo viste?"

-"Sí, sí, ¡hay miradas que derriten!" – su otra amiga la empujó con su codo.

-"Bueno, bueno, ya calmaos" – las intentaba tranquilizar Yona.- "Solo fue una forma de saludarme"– dijo ella toda roja – "Ya sabéis que Soo-Won y yo somos amigos de la infancia".

-"Sí, y Hak también, ¿verdad?" –su amiga junto sus manos y pestañeó rápidamente en un gesto coqueto.

-"Oh sí" – añadió la otra – "¡él también es tan guapo!"

-"Sí, es muy popular también" – las dos amigas conversaban mientras Yona las miraba –"Pero él es muy distinto de Soo-Won, él es como más…"

-"¡Caliente!" – le interrumpió la otra chica. Y terminaron riendo a carcajadas.

Yona se sorprendió por este último comentario. Ella nunca había visto a Hak de esa manera. En realidad sí que pensaba que era apuesto, pero su forma de hacerla siempre enfadar no tenía ninguna comparación con la dulzura de Soo-Won. Por eso ella se enamoró de él…

-"Oh Yona, qué suerte tienes de poder estar rodeada de dos chicos tan guapos, te envidio."-le dijo su amiga haciendo un puchero.

-"¡Sí, sí! Pero oye, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que salgas con alguno?" – soltó una risita su otra amiga.-"Cualquiera de los dos estaría bien" –la chica se puso en plan pensativa.

-"¡Yo me quedaría con Soo-Won!" – exclamó una de ellas.

-"¡Pues yo con Hak!" –Añadió la otra.-"Tiene que ser tan ardiente…" – ella hizo un gesto como si se estremeciera.

Yona ya había desconectado de la conversación de sus amigas. Siempre estaban igual. Las tres se dirigieron hacia su clase para empezar la jornada escolar.

* * *

La campana sonó y los estudiantes comenzaron a salir por la puerta del instituto para dirigirse a sus casas o a alguna actividad escolar. Otros simplemente se iban con sus amigos a tomar algo al centro de la ciudad.

Este era el mejor momento del día para Yona. Era cuando los tres se iban a casa juntos. Hak, Soo-Won y ella.

-"¡Yona!" – le gritó una de sus amigas mientras se cambiaban los zapatos –"No quieres venir a tomar algo al nuevo centro comercial?"

-"Ayyy, déjala." – le dijo la otra chica – "¿no ves que quiere estar con su querido Soo-Won?"

Yona se sonrojó. –"Lo siento chicas, prometo que la próxima vez iré" – les sonrió y las despidió con la mano dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida.

Allí estaban Hak y Soo-Won hablando animadamente. Ella se acercó a ellos.

-"¿Nos vamos?"-dijo sonriente.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha. Hablaban de cómo había ido su día. De los profesores, de los compañeros,… Yona había entrado ese año en el instituto de preparatoria. El curso prácticamente acababa de comenzar. Hak y Soo-Won estaban en su último año. El siguiente curso, entrarían en la universidad o se pondrían a trabajar.

-"Oye, Soo-Won" – dijo ella – "¿qué es lo que harás una vez que te gradúes en el instituto? ¿Piensas ingresar en la universidad?" –ella y Hak lo miraron. En realidad nunca hasta ahora habían hablado de lo que harían en el futuro.

-"Bueno, supongo" – respondió él.-"Aunque aún no estoy muy seguro de en qué especialidad"-se quedó pensativo. –"¿y qué hay de ti Yona?" – le preguntó con una gentil sonrisa.

-"Umm, la verdad es que aún no se lo que quiero hacer. Afortunadamente tengo tiempo para pensarlo bien, pero ser una buena ama de casa y dedicarme a mi familia no suena nada mal."-sonrió.

-"Pues tendrás que practicar tus artes culinarias si quieres conseguir un buen marido algún día" – bromeó Hak riéndose.

-"¡Eres un idiota Hak!" – ella se enfadó y le pegaba en el pecho mientras él no podía parar de reír. Soo-Won sonrió ante la divertida escena. En cierta manera la complicidad que tenían Hak y Yona le parecía adorable. Aunque no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia. Él siempre guardaba las formas, él siempre era amable. Pero así debía ser él…

-"¿Qué hay de ti Hak?" – le preguntó Soo-Won – "¿Qué harás tú cuando termines el instituto?"- lo miró con curiosidad.

-"Bueno yo…" – dijo él mientras agarraba el brazo de Yona para impedir que lo siguiera golpeando.-"quiero ser profesor de artes marciales, igual que mi abuelo."

Yona lo miró. Efectivamente Hak era muy bueno en ello. Su abuelo lo había instruído y él había participado en varios campeonatos del país, quedando siempre en primer lugar. Lo apodaban "la bestia del trueno" porque cuando luchaba era como una tormenta. No había rival para él.

Llegaron primero a la casa de Hak, y éste se dispuso a despedirse de sus amigos.

-"Bueno, pues hasta mañana" – dijo.

-"¿No quieres acompañarnos hasta la casa de Yona?" – dijo Soo-Won

-"No hace falta, ¿verdad Hak?" – dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa. Mientras Soo-Won no la miraba, Yona movió su boca exageradamente diciendo la palabra "no" en silencio a Hak. Él lo miró indiferente.

-"No" – entró a su casa y cerró la puerta sin más.

-"Vaya" – dijo Soo-Won. -"Sí que es rudo nuestro Hak".

-"Déjalo" – dijo ella mientras se agarraba a su brazo –"¡ya sabes cómo es!" – ella estaba feliz.

* * *

Hak entró en casa. Su abuelo no estaba. Aunque era un hombre ya mayor, su vitalidad era increíble y aún daba clases de artes marciales en el dojo. Él se quitó los zapatos y subió a su habitación. Dejó la mochila en la cama y se asomó a la ventana discretamente. Allí estaban aún Soo-Won y Yona. Vio cómo ambos hablaban y de pronto él le dio algo.

* * *

-"Toma, es tu regalo de cumpleaños" – Soo-Won le dio una pequeña caja.

-"Ohh" – dijo ella sorprendida – "¡pero mi cumpleaños es pasado mañana!" – tomó el regalo mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Esos ojos amables que ella tanto amaba.

-"Bueno, la verdad es que lo guardaba hace tiempo, y pensaba dártelo por tu cumpleaños, pero no sé si tendremos otro momento a solas. Así que solo acéptalo."

-"¡Oh Soo-Won, me hace tan feliz!" – decía mientras abría la caja.

Dentro había un hermoso pasador para el pelo. En tonos rojizo y blanco. Con piedras preciosas incrustadas en varios colores.

-"¡Oh!" –exclamó ella halagada – "esto parece muy caro, ¡no puedo aceptarlo!" – ella se había sonrojado y bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-"No digas tonterías. Hace tiempo que lo conservo. Perteneció a mis antepasados, y pensé que te iría muy bien con tu color de pelo" – dijo al tiempo que cogía el pasador entre sus manos y se lo colocaba en el pelo.-"¿Lo ves? Tienes un cabello hermoso…" –él le apartó delicadamente un mechón de la cara.

Yona se puso aún más roja, no sabía qué decir. Se sentía tan especial de recibir un regalo semejante de su amado. Una reliquia que pertenecía a su familia… ¿no debería conservarlo para dárselo a su futura mujer? _"¿Y si él planea casarse conmigo algún día?"_ Ella fantaseó.

-"Gra… gracias" – logró decir al fin. – "lo conservaré como un tesoro.

Hak vio toda la escena desde la ventana. "_de seguro ella se habrá puesto como un tomate"_ pensó sonriendo. Su sonrisa pronto se desvaneció de su rostro. Se apartó de la ventana y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, con las manos detrás de su cabeza. Él ya sabía los sentimientos de Yona por Soo-Won. Ella nunca había intentado ocultárselos, lo raro era cómo Soo-Won no se había dado cuenta aún de ello. Él era listo, definitivamente tendría que saberlo. ¿Acaso él no la correspondía y por eso pretendía no darse cuenta? Soo-Won era su amigo, pero no dejaba de parecerle extraño. Siempre había sido amable y educado con todo el mundo y por eso todos lo querían y se acercaban a él. Incluso Yona. Ella solo tenía ojos para él. Hak siempre sintió algo especial por ella, desde que eran unos niños. Cuando crecieron él se dio cuenta que lo que sentía no era otra cosa que amor. Él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Pero ella sí que no se daba cuenta de ello. No era de extrañar tampoco. Desde que Hak se dio cuenta que ella amaba a Soo-Won, nunca intentó declararle sus sentimientos. Prefería seguir siendo su amigo y disfrutar de su compañía sin complicaciones amorosas. Se había resignado a que fuera así. Por eso siempre la molestaba tanto. Era la única forma de disimular sus sentimientos hacia ella. Si finalmente Yona y Soo-Won terminaban juntos, él se alegraría por ellos, porque lo único que él quería era verla feliz.

* * *

Yona llegó a casa y subió directa a su habitación tarareando una canción.

-"¡Yona, cariño!" - su padre la llamó. -"¿por qué estás tan contenta? ¿Sucedió algo bueno en el instituto?"

-"¡No papá! voy a hacer los deberes. Avísame cuando esté la cena lista, por favor." - le dijo desde su habitación.

Ella estaba tan feliz por el regalo que le había hecho Soo-Won. Apenas se lo creía. ¿Podría ser que él se estuviera enamorando de ella? _"¡Ohh ojalá sea así, por favor!" _pensó. Se tumbó el la cama con el pasador en sus manos. Observándolo como si de un preciado tesoro se tratara. "_Él dijo que mi pelo era hermoso"_ Quizá ella ya no tenía que esperar a teñirse el pelo para poder decirle que lo amaba, quizá ese momento podría estar más cerca de lo que ella había imaginado en un principio.

CONTINUARÁ,

Nota: sé que los japoneses son muy formales, y que llaman a los alumnos por sus apellidos, pero no conozco los apellidos de los personajes principales y no se me ocurrió ninguno. Quizás más adelante en la historia, deba inventarlos...

Gracias por leer. Si os ha gustado, os animo a leer mi otra historia que está un poco más avanzada "Llamas de amor".


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo! Antes de nada, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

Quería aclarar un pequeño punto. Ya dije que no sabía los apellidos de los protagonistas y que en algún momento debería inventármelos. Bien, pues ese momento ha llegado. A Yona le puse el apellido "Kai" . No se, me sonaba bien, y tampoco me he roto mucho la cabeza en buscarlo. Una vez dicho esto, qué disfrutéis del nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste, y si es así, por favor dejadme algún pequeño review. Gracias!

**Capítulo 2: Destino oculto**

Yona miraba con ojos vacíos el agua en la taza de té que tenía en la mesa. Sus pensamientos vagaban por sus recuerdos. Recuerdos no tan lejanos de situaciones cotidianas en las que su padre la recibía al llegar del colegio con una amplia sonrisa y le preguntaba "¿qué tal te ha ido el día?". Recuerdos en los que no tenía nada más de que preocuparse aparte de sus estudios, el aspecto de su pelo o sus sentimientos hacia Soo-Won. Todo eso le parecía ahora tan banal… Pero Soo-Won… él había desaparecido misteriosamente desde el día en que la trágica y repentina muerte de su padre la asoló. Lo único que sabía de él es que avisó por teléfono al instituto ese mismo día de que tenía que salir de viaje de regreso a su pueblo natal para arreglar unos asuntos familiares. Sin embargo él no les había dicho nada ni a Hak ni a ella de su inminente partida. Es más, su buzón de voz saltaba cada vez que Hak o ella lo llamaban al móvil. Parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, ahora que era cuando más consuelo necesitaba ella. Lo necesitaba a él, sus dulces palabras, su amable sonrisa. Ella alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Hak.

-"Princesa, es la primera vez que sales desde que… ya sabes." – dijo con pesar. –"Ha pasado una semana y no has abierto la boca en todo este tiempo. No has hablado conmigo, ni con nadie. Quizás aún no estás preparada para regresar." –Hak frunció el ceño ante su silencio.

Ella solo bajó la cabeza suspirando mientras contenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Se sentía tan desamparada. Su padre era la única familia que tenía, y aunque el abuelo Mundock la acogió en su casa como una nieta más, ella sentía que su mundo se había desmoronado. La policía había investigado los hechos y habían recuperado el teléfono móvil y el portátil de su padre. Sospechaban que su agresor podría ser alguien conocido y querían analizar las llamadas enviadas y recibidas del día del crimen así como sus correos electrónicos. La policía había contactado a Yona el día anterior para preguntarle si ya había pasado por su casa para hacer inventario. Según le dijeron, era un punto importante en la investigación saber si el agresor se había llevado algo o no. Sin embargo, ella aún no había tenido el valor para volver a entrar en lo que antes había sido su hogar y comprobar si realmente faltaba algo. No quería entrar en su casa y que los recuerdos de su padre la asaltaran, no quería imaginar lo que esa mañana había pasado allí dentro, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debería de hacerlo, así que ese día le pidió a Hak que la acompañara. Pero al llegar a la entrada del jardín, ella entró en pánico y se quedó paralizada. Hak la llevó a una cafetería para tomar un té en un intento de calmarla.

-"Sé que la policía te presiona para que lo hagas, pero quizá deberías esperar un poco más. Aún es todo muy reciente".

-"Lo sé, pero necesito saber quién lo hizo, quién asesinó a mi padre." – ella apretó sus manos en su pantalón, de pronto se sentía tan furiosa. Había pasado de la pena a la cólera en un segundo.-"¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así?" – miró a Hak con ojos desesperados y sus lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas –"¡Él era un buen hombre!".

Inevitablemente empezaron a llamar la atención de la gente sentada en las mesas contiguas. Hak miró alrededor con expresión de enfado y habló bajando la voz.

-"Salgamos de aquí…" –dijo él ayudándola a levantarse de la silla.

Salieron a la calle y caminaron un buen rato en silencio por un arbolado parque no muy lejos de su casa. Hacía un agradable día de sol de primavera, se oían los cánticos de los alegres pájaros en los ahora frondosos árboles. Pero la tristeza y la angustia se respiraban en el aire.

-"Necesito saberlo Hak…" – sus sollozos ahogaron su voz – "tengo que saber quién lo hizo, y por qué…".

Aprovechando la privacidad que el parque les brindaba, Hak la agarró con sus fuertes brazos y acunó su cabeza en su pecho acariciándole el pelo.

-"SShhhh… lo sé. Yo estaré contigo."-dijo suavemente.- "No tienes por qué enfrentarte a esto tú sola. Siempre me tendrás aquí para ti." – la consoló dulcemente rompiendo con su habitual actitud ruda y burlona.

El dolor de Yona había derribado parte de la barrera que Hak se había autoimpuesto. Verla llorar de esa manera lo despojaba de toda coraza y la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos asomaba. Él no podía soportar verla sufrir así. "_Si tan solo Soo-Won estuviese aquí" _pensó enojado. Él no entendía cómo había podido marcharse tan de repente y sin avisar a nadie. Soo-Won se mudó con su padre a Tokyo a la edad de 3 años, y habían estado viviendo en el mismo barrio que Yona y él hasta que cumplió los 16 años. En ese momento, su padre se marchó alegando motivos laborales y Soo-Won se quedó solo viviendo en la casa. De vez en cuando él desaparecía por algunas semanas para ir a visitarle a su pueblo natal llamado "Yoo-khaan", a unos 300 km de Tokyo. Pero siempre les avisaba a Yona y a él con un par de días de antelación y generalmente coincidía con las vacaciones escolares. Algo muy grave tuvo que haber pasado para que él se marchara tan de repente, pero no podía negar que era demasiada casualidad que justo coincidiera con la muerte del padre de Yona. Pero pensar que él tuvo algo que ver en eso era descabellado. Soo-Won definitivamente no era ese tipo de persona. Él siempre era amable y respetuoso, y para el señor Kai, Soo-Won era casi como un hijo.

Pasó algún tiempo en el que los dos permanecieron abrazados, Yona ahogando sus sollozos en el pecho de Hak. Ella se sorprendió de su ternura y comprensión, jamás hubiera pensado que Hak pudiera consolarla de esa manera y que se sentiría tan reconfortada al recibir su abrazo y sus palabras. Era una parte de él que ella rara vez había visto, pero se sentía enormemente agradecida. Cuando estuvo más calmada, se apartó un poco de él y lo miró.

-"Gracias Hak,… yo…" – contuvo lágrimas que amenazaban en derramarse de nuevo – "…yo no sé qué haría sin ti. No sabes lo importante que es para mí que estés a mi lado". – ella bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

Él no dijo nada, solo la volvió a abrazar tan fuerte que ella apenas podía respirar. Pero no le importaba. Estando así se sentía protegida y el resto del mundo le daba igual. Sentía que estando en su abrazo nada más podría lastimarla. De pronto sintió una ola de coraje que la invadió, como si él le hubiese prestado su fuerza a través de sus brazos.

-"Vamos, Hak. Vayamos a mi casa y terminemos con esto de una vez."-le dijo apartándose de él muy a su pesar. Ella sabía que no podía escudarse en su amigo para siempre. Ella debía afrontar este episodio si quería pasar página y superarlo. De lo contrario, nunca podría deshacerse del fantasma de lo que pasó aquel día. Necesitaba entender, y para eso debía seguir adelante y averiguar qué pasó.

-"¿Estás segura?" – Hak preguntó por si acaso, aunque inmediatamente pudo ver la respuesta en sus ojos llenos de determinación. Era la primera vez que veía a Yona tan decidida y con tanta fortaleza.

Ambos se dirigieron una vez más hacia la casa de la familia Kai. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Hak la miró para asegurarse una vez más de que estaba preparada para enfrentarlo. Ella solo miraba al frente y con fuerte determinación dio un paso adelante y abrió la puerta, su mano temblando ligeramente.

La casa estaba tal y como la habían dejado aquel día. Ella caminó dubitativa mientras recordaba escenas de su padre hablándola por cada rincón que miraba. Cerró fuerte los ojos, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y se deshizo de todo pensamiento. Echó un rápido vistazo al amplio salón y a la mesa que se encontraba cerca de la ventana. Ahí fue donde se había producido el trágico incidente, donde su padre y su agresor habían discutido y forcejeado, causándole la muerte. "_Céntrate Yona, debes hacer esto sin dejarte llevar por tus emociones"_ – se dijo a sí misma. Después se asomaron a la cocina, todo parecía estar en su sitio. Subieron las escaleras hasta el primer piso, entrando primero en la habitación de su padre. Todo estaba revuelto, el colchón de la cama fuera de su sitio y los armarios y cajones abiertos. Pero Yona no echaba nada en falta. Posteriormente, entraron a su cuarto. También había sido revuelto violentamente. Ella se acercó al joyero que antaño perteneció a su madre. Ella respiró aliviada, gracias a dios, seguía allí. Lo abrió muy despacio e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que faltaba un medallón en oro blanco que su padre le había regalado por su dieciséis cumpleaños. Se lo había dado esa misma mañana, nada más despertar y antes de marcharse al instituto. Ella comenzó a llorar mientras cogía el joyero y se lo llevaba al pecho.

-"Se lo han llevado,…" – dijo ella en medio de su llanto.

-"¿Qué? ¿Algo valioso?" – preguntó él tomando el joyero para inspeccionarlo.

-"Muy valioso,… ¡el último recuerdo que tengo de él!" – sus rodillas se aflojaron y se desplomó en el suelo, apoyando sus manos contra él.

Hak no sabía qué decir, aunque sus pensamientos se centraban más en preguntarse por qué una persona entraría en una casa poniéndola patas arriba para llevarse finalmente solo un medallón. Por muy precioso que fuera, el Señor Kai tenía objetos mucho más valiosos que seguían intactos.

-"Está bien" – dijo él suavemente mientras la ayudaba a levantarse – "Iremos a comisaría a denunciar el robo de tu medallón. Con suerte, lo encontrarán en alguna casa de empeños".

Ella asintió y salieron hacia el pasillo.

-"Espera un minuto" – se giró ella para darse la vuelta y entrar de nuevo en su habitación. –"Será mejor que coja algo de ropa. No me llevé demasiada la última vez…"

Hak pensó en que ella seguía siendo una presumida y sonrió sin que lo viera. En una situación diferente él hubiese hecho un comentario sobre ello para burlarse de la presuntuosa chica, pero ahora definitivamente no era el momento. Mientras esperaba, se puso a mirar las fotos enmarcadas que colgaban del hall del pasillo del primer piso. Había una de pequeño tamaño en la que aparecía ella con su padre y su madre antes de que ésta falleciera. Recordó aquellos tiempos, en los que Yona se quedó muda por varios meses. Ella tendría unos 5 años. Su padre también sufrió un duro golpe y por algún tiempo estuvo desaparecido. Il Kai no aceptó que la policía cerrara el caso como un simple accidente de tráfico y se obsesionó intentando buscar un culpable, dejando de lado a su pequeña hija. Hak se puso serio al recordarlo mientras seguía contemplando la foto. El abuelo Mundock había estado cuidando de Yona durante la ausencia de su padre. Soo-Won y él iban todos los días a su casa e intentaban animarla. Se quedaban por la noche y dormían los 3 juntos. Hak era el que la hacía reír, y Soo-Won el que la consolaba y la tranquilizaba con sus suaves y tiernas palabras. Tras algún tiempo, el señor Kai recapacitó y volvió a hacerse cargo de su hija, dándole todo el amor que pudo y mimándola para que la falta de su madre no pesara tanto a su preciosa niña.

Hak miró la expresión alegre de la pequeña. Aunque él también tenía fotos de ellos juntos en su niñez, nunca se cansaba de mirarlas. Definitivamente, ella no había perdido su expresión aniñada, pero los acontecimientos de los últimos días habían cambiado la luz de sus ojos, haciendo que su expresión se tornara más madura.

Ella salió de la habitación con una enorme y pesada maleta. Él la cogió por ella liberando así sus frágiles brazos. Miró la foto una vez más.

-"¿No quieres llevarte esto también?" – le dijo señalando la foto enmarcada que había estado mirando mientras la esperaba.

-"¡Oh, sí!" – dijo ella acercando sus manos al cuadro. – "La foto de papá y mamá" – ella acarició sus rostros en la imagen con triste expresión.

La descolgó lentamente notando que el marco era más grueso y pesado de lo normal.

-"¿Qué es esto?" – murmuró inspeccionando el cuadro por detrás.

Yona abrió el marco con cuidado para ver qué es lo que podría haber dentro del cuadro. Un cuadro que había estado colgado en el mismo lugar desde hacía años. Se sorprendió al encontrar un pequeño libro con tapas de cuero que parecía ser bastante antiguo. Unos cordeles también en cuero lo rodeaban atados con un nudo para que éste permaneciera cerrado.

-"¿Qué es ese libro?" –preguntó curioso Hak.

-"No lo sé. Es la primera vez que lo veo." – dijo ella mientras miraba el misterioso libro por delante y por detrás.

Ella desató el nudo y lo abrió cuidadosamente cuando una foto se deslizó cayendo al suelo. Hak la recogió y se la enseñó. En la imagen aparecía la madre de Yona con un bebé con cabello rojo. Por detrás había escrito una fecha. El día en que ella había nacido.

-"Debo de ser yo cuando nací" – dijo ella volviendo a meter la foto en papel dentro de la cubierta del libro. En ese instante pudo ver asomar un pequeño sobre que inmediatamente sacó dejando ver algo escrito.

-"Para mi querida hija Yona" – leyó en voz alta.

Rápidamente abrió el sobre donde había una pequeña carta escrita a mano dirigida a ella.

"_Querida hija mía,_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta, querrá decir que ya no estoy a tu lado. Hubiera preferido ser yo la que te contara el misterio de tu destino, pero me consuelo pensando que hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para protegerte. Tu padre y yo te queremos muchísimo y haremos todo lo necesario para que estés a salvo. Por ello, si alguna cosa nos pasara a tu padre o a mí, este libro podrá ayudarte a encontrar tu destino y a afrontarlo con valentía._

_Tu mamá que siempre te querrá."_

Yona no entendía nada. Su madre le había dejado esa carta antes de su muerte, pero su padre jamás le había hablado de nada parecido. ¿Qué secretos se escondían en su familia? Ella hojeó el antiguo libro en el que alguien había apuntado a mano algunas notas en varias de las páginas.

-"El dios Hiryu" – leyó en voz alta el título en la primera hoja.

Hak abrió los ojos de par en par y le arrancó el libro de sus manos para verlo mejor.

-"¡Ehh oye!" – se molestó ella. – "¡Lo estaba leyendo!"

-"Princesa, esto podría ser peligroso…" – le dijo mientras hojeaba él también el libro con expresión desencajada.

-"¿Peligroso?" – preguntó ella aún más molesta –"¿de qué hablas Hak?"

Hak cogió su maleta y se adelantó bajando las escaleras ante la mirada atónita de Yona. Ella no entendía ese cambio de humor en su amigo. ¿Acaso él sabía algo sobre su familia que ella ignoraba? Y de ser así, ¿Por qué todo el mundo se lo ocultaba a ella? Decidida, siguió tras los pasos de Hak para averiguar qué estaba pasando.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, una última cosa, me he inventado un pueblo de Japón. No conozco la geografía ni el país, así que creo que lo mejor era inventárselo. Así que, el pueblo Yoo-khaan realmente no existe en realidad. Por aclarar...

Hasta pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: La verdad oculta**

"_El mundo humano acogerá las almas del rey Hyriu y los cuatro dragones, mas solo aquellos fuertes de espíritu serán capaces de albergar semejante carga en su corazón. El destino obrará en su favor y volverán a ser reunidos para devolver la paz y el equilibrio entre mundos._"

Yona leyó las últimas líneas del pequeño libro en voz alta tumbada en su cama. Había leído el manuscrito una y otra vez, pero seguía sin entender qué relación podría tener con ella o su familia. Simplemente se trataba de un cuento místico que hablaba de un dios dragón rojo que gobernaba en un mundo de demonios con la ayuda de otros cuatro dragones. Sin embargo, no sabía explicarlo, pero algo se encendía en su corazón cada vez que leía la historia.

Yona pasó la última página y cerró el libro echando un vistazo hacia la ventana. Era por la tarde, ya estaba oscureciendo. Llevaba dos días encerrada en la habitación. Apenas había comido a pesar de que Hak solía dejarle comida en una bandeja al otro lado de la puerta, pero no tenía apetito y generalmente ni siquiera la tocaba. Miró el libro una vez más, pasando su mano por la tapa de cuero rugosa. Parecía muy antiguo. Pasó las hojas rápidamente con el pulgar. El papel estaba amarillento por el paso del tiempo. Alguien lo había escrito a mano, pero su escritura era ordenada y firme, las líneas rectas y los párrafos bien definidos. También había dibujos ilustrando cada una de las escenas. Aunque no tenía muchas páginas, la persona que lo escribió debió de dedicarle muchísimo tiempo. De pronto se sobresaltó al escuchar a alguien tocando a su puerta.

-"Princesa" – la voz de Hak sonó al otro lado de la habitación. –"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar encerrada ahí?"

Yona dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta pero no contestó. Se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama con el manuscrito entre sus manos.

-"El abuelo y yo estamos preocupados" – insistió Hak. Ella siguió sin abrir la boca. Se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la puerta mientras lidiaba con una batalla interior entre querer abrir y gritarle que la dejara en paz, o el deseo de enterrar su rostro en su pecho y que sus brazos la arroparan, para sentirse de nuevo protegida y a salvo de todo. Sin embargo ninguna de las dos opciones le pareció adecuada, así que se quedó en silencio mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-"Esta bien, te dejaré la comida en el pasillo como siempre. Por favor, come algo o te enfermarás".-dijo él tras un largo suspiro.

Oyó como sus pasos se alejaban y de repente se detenían.

-"Oye…," – añadió él. –"Siento mucho lo que pasó. Solo me asusté, ¿vale?" – Hak hizo una pausa.-"Pensé que con todo lo que estabas pasando, ese libro solo te confundiría y te traería problemas. Ya sabes lo que le ocurrió a tu padre cuando tu madre murió, de qué manera se obsesionó… No quería que te pasara lo mismo a ti. Nada más." – Sus pasos continuaron alejándose por el pasillo hasta desvanecerse.

Yona recordó aquel momento en el que encontró el libro en casa de su padre hace dos días. Hak se había comportado de manera muy extraña. Aunque en general él era brusco, aquella vez fue completamente diferente.

FLASHBACK

-"¡Hak devuélvemelo! ¡Ese libro lo dejó mi madre para mí!" – Yona cruzó la puerta siguiendo los pasos rápidos de Hak, llegando finalmente hasta el jardín.

-"Princesa, déjalo estar, ¡esto solo te traerá problemas!"- él se detuvo y se giró para enfrentarla.

-"¿Qué es lo que me escondes Hak?" – ella lo miró suplicante a los ojos. – "¿Por qué todo el mundo me oculta cosas sobre mi familia? ¡Yo confiaba en ti! Entre nosotros nunca ha habido secretos, ¡cuéntame qué es lo que está pasando!" – su voz sonó desesperada al tiempo que Hak la esquivaba una y otra vez para evitar que se hiciera con el pequeño libro.

-"¡Estás delirando!" – Hak terminó levantando tan ansiado objeto con la mano por encima de su cabeza, donde ella no pudiera alcanzarlo. Él era muy alto, y a ella le sacaba un par de cabezas. –"¡Solo olvídate de esto, no hay ningún secreto en tu familia!"

-"¿Y qué hay de la carta que mi madre dejó escondida en el libro para mí?" – ella se colgó del brazo de Hak tirando de él para bajar el pequeño manuscrito de su mano, sin éxito alguno.

-"¡Tu madre estaba loca!" – Hak movió bruscamente su brazo y ella se descolgó, cayendo al suelo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro sin decir nada. Hak seguía sosteniendo el libro en la mano y Yona permanecía en el suelo. Sus lágrimas brotaron en silencio derramándose por sus mejillas. Él finalmente se inclinó para ayudarla.

-"Lo siento Yona, yo,…no quise decir eso…" – él acercó su mano pero ella la apartó dándole un golpe con su palma.

Ella se levantó arrancándole el libro de su otra mano y se marchó corriendo. Cuando llegó a casa del abuelo Mundock, subió directa las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Yona volvió a tumbarse en la cama y cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en lo que ocurrió. Hak había sido tan comprensivo con ella en los últimos días, y después actuó así de raro. Definitivamente él le ocultaba algo, estaba segura. Pero no le gustaba estar enfadada con él. Él era su mejor amigo, solo él sabía cómo se sentía ella en realidad. El abuelo Mundock y él eran la única familia que le quedaba. Ellos y Soo-Won, claro. Pero Soo-Won no estaba. "¿_Dónde estás? Te necesito, por favor" _ella pensó casi rezándole. El cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo y su mente, y sus ojos se cerraron, dejando caer el libro de su mano sumiéndose así en un profundo sueño.

* * *

El sonido de un murmullo despertó a Yona. Ella se había quedado dormida en la cama de cualquier manera. Giró la cabeza hacia la mesilla de noche donde había un reloj despertador digital que marcaba las 12h05AM. "_¿Ya es media noche?"_ Pensó. Había estado durmiendo parte de la tarde. Su estómago gruñó. Se acordó de la bandeja con la cena que Hak le había dejado en el pasillo. Se levantó y con los pies descalzos se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió muy despacito para que nadie la oyera. Miró a ambos lados asegurándose de que no había nadie, y aunque el pasillo estaba bañado por la oscuridad, se podía ver una tenue luz al fondo en lo alto de las escaleras que provenía de la planta baja. El abuelo Mundock probablemente se habría quedado dormido en el sofá viendo la televisión. Yona volvió a mirar al suelo. Afortunadamente la bandeja aún seguía ahí. Ella cogió el sándwich y hambrienta le dio un bocado sin esperar a meterse dentro de la habitación de nuevo. De pronto escuchó el murmullo de unas voces, pero no era la televisión, ella reconoció las voces de Hak y del abuelo.

Con la boca llena se acercó hasta lo alto de las escaleras, sin hacer ruido.

-"Abuelo, ¿qué vamos a hacer con Yona?" – Hak hablaba en voz baja, pero Yona podía oir perfectamente lo que decía ahora que ella estaba más cerca, escondida desde lo alto de las escaleras. – "Ella encontró el libro y ya lo habrá leído".

Una pequeña lámpara de mesa iluminaba débilmente el salón dándole un aire acogedor. En la mesita del centro, una pequeña taza de café humeaba mientras el abuelo Mundock aspiraba su pipa con aire relajado.

-"No te preocupes. Ese libro no contiene nada" –dijo el anciano despreocupado expulsando el humo de su boca.

Hak se sentó en una de las butacas que se encontraban enfrente del sofá.

-"Te veo muy tranquilo, teniendo en cuenta la situación." – la voz de Hak sonaba grave. Se estaba esforzando en mantener baja la voz, pero su inquietud se hacía notar.

-"Ese libro no significa nada" – dijo el abuelo mientras dejaba su pipa a un lado y sorbía el café de su taza.

-"Había una carta de su madre dentro del libro" – dijo Hak inclinándose hacia adelante. - "Ella sospecha algo".

Yona frunció el ceño. Efectivamente Hak y el abuelo sabían más de lo que le habían contado.

-"Hak, no le des más vueltas." – el abuelo Mundock volvió a aspirar su pipa recostándose en el sofá. –"Ella se olvidará de todo esto enseguida".

-"Ya sabes de qué manera se obsesionó su padre con el libro cuando su esposa murió" – Hak se recostó igualmente en la butaca. – "A ella podría pasarle lo mismo. Creo que deberíamos decirle la verdad."

Yona irrumpió bajando las escaleras hecha una furia. Hak y el abuelo se sobresaltaron al verla con esos ojos rebosantes de fuerza e ira.

-"¡¿Cuál es esa verdad?!" – Ella gritó enfada con sus brazos tensos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y los puños cerrados. –"¡Decidme qué es lo que pasa o me iré de esta casa!"

-"¿Y a dónde irías?" – le dijo Mundock con actitud desafiante.

-"¡Eso no importa!" – dijo ella con determinación. –"¡Ya no me importa nada, lo he perdido todo!".

Yona clavó sus ojos en Hak. Él pudo ver la decepción en su rostro. Él le había estado ocultando cosas cuando ella siempre había confiado plenamente en él. Ella siempre había sido una niña caprichosa y dependiente de su padre, pero esta vez iba en serio. Si no le contaban la verdad, ella se iría y quién sabe lo que le sucedería vagando sola por ahí. Y más aún, él nunca podría volver a verla. Necesitaba recuperar su confianza urgentemente. Sin embargo, él no dejó ver sentimiento alguno en su expresión, ahora no podía flaquear y bajar la guardia.

-"Abuelo, debemos contárselo". – le dijo Hak sintiendo el peso de la mirada de Yona.

El abuelo volvió a aspirar su pipa cerrando sus ojos y expulsó el humo con aire tranquilo. Yona lo miró expectante.

-"Si decides conocer la verdad sobre tu destino, te pondrás en serio peligro, Yona. Es por eso que el deseo de tu padre ha sido siempre ocultártelo. Y yo hice la promesa de llevarme ese secreto a la tumba." – dijo el anciano con serenidad.

Yona estaba ansiosa y atemorizada al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué clase de secreto podría esconder su destino que incluso su propio padre decidió no revelarle? ¿A qué tipo de peligro estaría ella expuesta al conocerlo?

-"Como ya le dije, no me importa nada. Solo quiero saber la verdad" – dijo ella decidida.

-"Está bien" – el abuelo jugueteó con su pipa y la dejó en la mesita. Se incorporó sentándose en el borde del sofá. – "Será mejor que te sientes querida"- el anciano le hizo un gesto con la mano en el sofá invitándola a sentarse.

Yona obedeció y se acomodó al lado del abuelo. Hubo un silencio en el que las miradas se clavaron en el anciano. La luz los envolvía tiñendo la estancia en un tono misterioso.

-"En mi opinión, creo que aún no estás preparada para enfrentar la verdad, pero no me dejáis más opción".- Mundock cerró los ojos suspirando, sabía que lo que iba a contar a la chica cambiaría por completo todo su mundo. –"El libro que encontraste cuenta una historia real. El dios dragón Hyriu existió hace aproximadamente 400 años." – Yona tragó saliva y un escalofrío la recorrió desde su espalda hasta la cabeza. No pudo evitar abrir sus ojos en incredulidad. –"Él gobernó de forma justa el inframundo, evitando que demonios cruzaran la frontera hasta nuestro mundo, permitiendo así un equilibrio entre ambas dimensiones. Sin embargo el dios dragón murió a causa de una terrible enfermedad, y los demonios han campado a sus anchas, yendo y viniendo al mundo humano, provocando catástrofes, matanzas y guerras." – El anciano volvió a hacer una pausa.

Hak pasó sus manos por su cara, en un intento de esconder su inquietud. Después volvió a su habitual inexpresividad.

-"El dios Hyriu tenía muchos apoyos en el inframundo." –prosiguió Mundock. – "No necesariamente todos los demonios son malvados, pero muchos no estaban de acuerdo con su política. Al igual que en nuestro mundo, había demonios con ansias de poder y de conquistar la otra dimensión. Cuando él y sus cuatro dragones protectores desaparecieron, empezó una guerra entre los que querían el regreso del dios Hyriu para restablecer la paz y los que no. Numerosos demonios cruzaron al mundo humano y viven entre nosotros sin que tengamos conocimiento de ello. Muchos de ellos están en el poder: presidentes, dictadores, magnates…, pero también algunos honrados, decidieron abandonar el caos del inframundo para vivir una vida más pacífica aquí, entre los humanos."

-"¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo o mi familia?" – preguntó Yona ansiosa. Aún estaba un poco escéptica sobre la surrealista historia que estaba escuchando.

-"Tiene mucho que ver, querida." – el abuelo la miró atisbando una leve sonrisa. – "Es bien sabido en el inframundo, que el dios Hyriu se reencarnará en un humano tarde o temprano, al igual que sus cuatro dragones protectores."

Yona posó sus ojos en su amigo esperando recibir una señal o un guiño de que todo aquello era una broma, pero él solo escuchaba al anciano con el ceño fruncido y en silencio.

-"Sigo sin entender qué relación tiene todo esto conmigo." – Yona volvió a insistir mirando de nuevo al abuelo.

-"Los demonios que están en contra del regreso del dios dragón, llevan todo este tiempo buscando al humano que albergará su alma para acabar con él. Otros, lo buscan para devolverlo al inframundo y restablecer así la paz y el equilibrio entre mundos. Ahora, después de tantos años, Hyriu al fin se ha reencarnado aquí, en nuestro mundo." – Mundock hizo otra pausa confiriendo a la historia un toque dramático. –"Eres tú, Yona. Tú eres la reencarnación del dios dragón Hyriu". – El abuelo Mundock volvió a coger su pipa y la volvió a encender, aspirando el humo como si nada.

-"¿Quéeeeee?" – Yona se levantó de un salto del sofá. –"Pero abuelo, ¡¿qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¿Crees que ahora es momento de hacer bromas?!" – ella gritaba enfadada.

-"Es cierto princesa" – Hak habló por fin. Yona sintió una punzada en su pecho cuando se giró para mirarlo. Su pulso se aceleró. Hak hablaba con la cabeza baja para no enfrentar su mirada con la de ella. –"Mi padre era un demonio descendiente de la familia que servía al rey Hiryu. En un intento de encontrar al dios dragón reencarnado, cruzó hasta este mundo para poder traerlo de vuelta y que volviese a gobernar, pero finalmente se casó con una humana y tuvieron un hijo. Yo soy un medio demonio."- Hak levantó la cabeza y la miró temiendo su reacción, sus labios se apretaron dibujando una línea recta.

Yona retrocedió asustada. No podía creer lo que el abuelo y Hak le estaban contando. Nada tenía ni pies ni cabeza para ella. Ella no podía creerlo.

-"Así es, querida." – añadió el abuelo. – "Yo conocí a los padres de Hak hace mucho tiempo. Ellos murieron a manos de demonios detractores del rey Hyriu cuando él aún era un bebé, entonces yo lo adopté y lo crié como a mi propio hijo."

-"¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo ahora?" – ella lanzó una risita sarcástica. –"¿Ir al inframundo y coronarme como reina y vivir entre demonios?"-dijo gesticulando dramáticamente.

-"No es tan sencillo." – dijo el abuelo con absoluta calma. –"Como te dije, eres perseguida por demonios malvados para acabar con tu vida. Eso lo sabían tus padres muy bien y por eso te ocultaron de ellos."

-"No, no puedo creer todo lo que me estáis diciendo. ¡No!" – Yona les gritó a ambos y salió de la sala de estar, subiendo corriendo las escaleras y encerrándose de nuevo en su habitación.

El abuelo y Hak permanecieron en silencio por un rato. Ambos miraban las escaleras esperando que ella regresara. Pero no fue así.

-"Ya te dije que no era buena idea." – El abuelo se recostó de nuevo en el sofá con su pipa en la boca.

-"¡Mierda! Todo está empeorando por momentos." – maldijo Hak inclinando su cabeza y poniendo sus manos sobre ella. Le estaba resultando imposible esconder su ansiedad.

-"Ella no está preparada para enfrentar su destino. Su padre lo sabía e hizo bien en ocultarle la verdad."

-"Si Il Kai fue asesinado por demonios, Yona podría estar en peligro. Es mejor que ella sea consciente de ello."- replicó el joven.

-"De momento aquí está a salvo con nosotros." – el abuelo pasó su mano por su frente revelando finalmente un atisbo de preocupación. A pesar de que había fingido calma todo el tiempo, él estaba realmente inquieto por la situación. – "Vayamos a descansar. Mañana seguiremos pensando qué hacer".

El abuelo se levantó del sofá y se marchó a su habitación, que se encontraba en la planta baja. Hak se quedó sentado por un momento pensativo. Se preguntaba cómo afrontar esta nueva etapa en la que Yona era ahora parte de su secreto, y en lo que ella pensaría sobre él ahora que conocía la verdad. Decidido se levantó de la butaca y subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

* * *

Yona se tumbó en la cama y hundió su cara contra la almohada para acallar sus sollozos. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo la sobrepasaba. Hak era mitad demonio. Ella jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Él no tenía aspecto de demonio, pero… ¿qué aspecto tenían los demonios? Ella no lo sabía. Además, tal y como dijo el abuelo, muchos demonios vivían en este mundo pretendiendo ser personas normales, así que tal vez ellos tengan rasgos humanos. Absolutamente todo era tan difícil de creer, pero esa no era el tipo de bromas que gastaría Hak. Ella no pudo adivinar lo que sentía él en su interior, raramente Hak dejaba ver sus sentimientos, pero pensó que no debió de resultarle fácil conocer la verdad de su naturaleza, al igual que admitirlo delante de ella. Al fin y al cabo, él era Hak, su Hak, su amigo de la infancia. Daba igual si era un medio demonio o uno completo. Él era él y punto.

Mientras intentaba asimilar toda la información, un golpeteo en la puerta la sobresaltó. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada y se limpió la cara con las mangas de su camiseta. Miró su reloj que marcaba la una y media de la madrugada. Aún ni siquiera se había puesto su pijama. No importaba, al día siguiente no tenía que ir al instituto. Ella había faltado por tres días, pero después las vacaciones de primavera habían dado comienzo y afortunadamente no se había perdido demasiadas clases.

-"Adelante" – dijo ella sin pensarlo demasiado.

Hak se asomó por la puerta tímidamente.

-"¿Puedo pasar, princesa?" – ella asintió en silencio.

Hak se acercó hasta la cama, donde ella lo miraba con ojos asustadizos sentada sobre sus rodillas.

-"¿Puedo?" – le dijo él pidiendo permiso para sentarse. Ella asintió de nuevo sin decir nada.

Hak se sentó en el borde del colchón, y entrelazó sus manos entre sus piernas abiertas. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y el silencio los invadió a ambos, rompiéndose únicamente por un suspiro de él.

-"Yona yo,… lo siento, no te dije nada por miedo a tu reacción. Yo sigo siendo yo…"-le dijo él muy serio clavando sus ojos en ella.

-"Lo sé" – le interrumpió ella evitando su mirada. – "Es solo que…" – ella no sabía cómo explicarle cómo se sentía. – "Todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa, y es muy difícil de creer y de asimilar…" – ella finalmente se movió y se sentó a su lado.

-"Lo entiendo" – dijo Hak mirando al frente. – "Cuando el abuelo Mundock me reveló mi verdadera condición, yo tenía tan solo 5 años." – el joven levantó su mirada en un intento de recordar el pasado. – "Yo preguntaba siempre por mis padres, quería saber qué les había ocurrido, por qué habían muerto tan prematuramente. Y entonces el abuelo me lo contó todo. También me contó sobre el dios Hyriu y sobre ti…" –se giró para encontrar sus ojos humedecidos.

-"¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?" – preguntó ella con voz suave. –"¿Acaso no confiabas en mí?"

-"Pensé que tendrías miedo de mí… y contártelo hubiese puesto en peligro tu vida. En realidad nunca se lo he contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Soo-Won"– Hak apretó sus manos. – "El abuelo me contó que tus padres querían decirte la verdad sobre tu destino, pero querían esperar a que estuvieses preparada. Cuando tu madre murió, tu padre creyó que los demonios tuvieron algo que ver, y por eso finalmente decidió ocultar el libro y la carta de tu madre de ti. Pensó que si ignorabas la verdad, estarías a salvo."

Yona lo escuchó en silencio. Ya no se sentía enfadada con él, ni con el abuelo Mundock. Entendía perfectamente los motivos por los que ellos habían evitado que ella descubriera la verdad. En realidad, ahora que lo sabía, preferiría ignorarlo. Esta verdad era demasiado para ella.

-"Hak… tengo miedo…" – admitió cabizbaja.

Hak pasó su mano por su hombro y acercó su pequeño y delicado cuerpo hacia él. Nunca pudo entender por qué el alma del dios Hyriu había escogido el cuerpo menudo y debilucho de la muchacha de pelo rojizo, pero él siempre había visto algo especial en ella. No sabía explicarlo pero su espíritu poseía una fuerza poderosa que se había manifestado en muy pocas ocasiones a través de sus ojos. Él había sido testigo de ello, y precisamente por eso él se enamoró de ella.

-"No pasa nada. Es normal tener miedo. El abuelo Mundock y yo estamos aquí contigo. Jamás te dejaremos sola." – Él frotaba el brazo de Yona suavemente con su mano, intentando consolarla. La cabeza de ella descansaba sobre su hombro. – "Ahora vamos a dormir. Mañana será otro día."

-"No quiero estar sola… por favor Hak" – suplicó ella. "Quédate conmigo,… como antes." – ella levantó la cabeza de su hombro para mirarlo.

Hak le devolvió la mirada, aún con expresión seria. Recordó esos momentos de su infancia, en los que los tres amigos dormían juntos. Yona, Soo-Won y él. En aquellos tiempos, eran solo unos niños, pero ahora ellos habían crecido, y él estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa niña que ahora estaba en camino de ser mujer. Dormir con ella era demasiado para él en este momento.

-"Está bien" – dijo él haciendo caso omiso a su cabeza. Eso no era lo que él debería haber dicho. ¿Cómo podría pasar la noche con ella?

Yona se tumbó en la cama haciéndose una bola y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, mientras, Hak la miraba sentado aún en la misma posición.

-"¿No vas a dormir?" – preguntó ella palmeando el colchón invitándolo a tumbarse junto a ella.

-"¿De verdad no te importa que me acueste a tu lado?" – dijo él sorprendido.

-"Hemos dormido juntos un millón de veces. ¿Por qué debería molestarme?" – dijo ella ingenuamente.

Hak se acostó a su lado boca arriba, dejando un ligero espacio de seguridad entre ambos. Afortunadamente, la cama de Yona era doble, y había sitio de sobra para que dos personas durmieran sin arrimarse demasiado. De pronto notó el cuerpo de ella más cerca. Sus músculos se tensaron.

-"Buenas noches, Hak" – susurró ella poniendo su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. –"No me importa si eres mitad demonio." – admitió ante el asombro del joven de pelo negro. – "Sigues siendo mi Hak." –y ella cerró los ojos, volviéndose su respiración mucho más profunda.

Hak continuaba rígido y no osaba mover ni una sola parte de su cuerpo. No sabía si era afortunado o un auténtico desgraciado. El hecho de que a Yona no le importara lo más mínimo esta cercanía tan íntima, confirmaba que ella no tenía ningún sentimiento amoroso hacia él. Aun así, él finalmente se relajó y disfrutó de tenerla a su lado y recordó que una vez decidió conformarse únicamente con su amistad y que eso le bastaría para ser feliz. Con ese sentimiento, cerró los ojos y el sueño se apoderó también de él.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4: La fuerza que hay en ti

Capítulo 4: La fuerza que hay en tí.

Yona estaba sentada en su pupitre con el libro de historia abierto sobre la mesa. Echó un vistazo a la ventana que se encontraba a su izquierda. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano y pudo ver los árboles de cerezo en flor. Suaves pétalos caían lentamente cual copos de nieve en invierno, con la única diferencia que ese día el sol brillaba fuerte y la primavera estaba en pleno auge. Las vacaciones habían terminado y las clases comenzaron de nuevo. El profesor de historia hablaba pero ella ya no estaba escuchando, él era un apasionado en la materia y siempre se iba por los cerros de Úbeda explicando batallas y anécdotas de la antigua historia japonesa. Yona había desconectado hace tiempo, solo podía percibir un ligero murmullo tapado por sus infinitos pensamientos. Ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlo, sus ojos estaban fijos en la ventana, mirando al vacío.

Cuando regresó al instituto después de las vacaciones, todo el mundo estaba enterado del drama acontecido en su familia. La muerte de su padre la perseguía también allí, puesto que todos sus amigos y conocidos no dejaban de darle el pésame en cuanto la veían y sentían lástima por ella. Y aquellos que no conocía, la miraban y murmuraban a su paso. Si hubiera tenido el pelo de otro color quizá hubiese podido pasar desapercibida, pero una vez más su cabello la hacía inconfundible y todo el mundo la conocía por la chica de pelo rojo cuyo padre fue asesinado y se había quedado huérfana. Su vida no podía sentirse ahora más desgraciada. Para agravar las cosas, Soo-Won aún no había regresado. ¿Cómo lo miraría a los ojos a su regreso después de todo lo que había pasado y de todo lo que sabía ahora? Ella era pésima ocultando secretos, sobre todo secretos de ese tipo. Pero pensándolo bien, ella realmente estaba preocupada por él, se preguntaba si algo le había ocurrido ya que tampoco había tenido noticias suyas desde su marcha.

RRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGG - la campana sonó. -"Bien chicos" - dijo el profesor. -"No olvidéis repasar la lección de hoy en casa. Ya sé que aún queda tiempo para los examenes pero no os durmáis en los laureles." - el profesor recogió sus pertenencias entre un barullo de risas, charlas y alumnos saliendo alegremente del aula. Yona disipó sus pensamientos y también metió sus cosas en su bolso para encontrarse con Hak a la salida del instituto.

Cuando llegaron a casa, un policía estaba en el salón con el abuelo Mundock.

-"¿Qué pasa abuelo?" - preguntó Hak.

-"¿Hay alguna novedad sobre el asesinato de mi padre, agente?" - Yona se adelantó y miró al policía suplicante.

-"No mucho, señorita" - respondió el agente. - "Precisamente estaba hablando con el Señor Mundock sobre el Señor Soo-Won" - el agente se dirigió a los dos jóvenes.

-"¿Qué pasa con Soo-Won?"- preguntó Hak.

-"Hak, el agente quiere saber si tenemos noticias de Soo-Won" - dijo el abuelo.

-"No, no sabemos nada de él desde que se marchó..." - contestó Hak frunciendo el ceño. - "¿por qué lo pregunta, agente?"

-"Uumm, el Sr. Soo-Won desapareció el mismo día del asesinato del Sr. Kai, ¿cierto?" - dijo el policía revisando su pequeña libreta.

-"Así es" - afirmó Hak. - "¿Acaso es sospechoso?"

-"¿Qué estás diciendo Hak?" - replicó Yona horrorizada. Ella no podía ni siquiera pensarlo.

-"Bueno, como ya les he dicho, de momento no tenemos muchas pistas sobre el asesinato del Sr. Kai. Hemos desbloqueado su teléfono y hemos podido revisarlo... La última llamada que hizo el Sr. Kai fue media hora antes de su muerte y fue hecha a un número de teléfono que hemos identificado y pertenece al Sr. Soo-Won. Así que sí, es sospechoso."

Yona no podía creer lo que el policía les estaba diciendo. ¿Soo-Won sospechoso de asesinar a su padre? Imposible. Debía de haber una explicación.

-"Además..." - continuó el agente de policía-"...el hecho de que esté desaparecido no ayuda a descartarlo como sospechoso. Necesitamos interrogarle para esclarecer este asunto. Aún tenemos que revisar el ordenador portátil de su padre, señorita, pero si tienen noticias del Sr. Soo-Won, por favor hagánmelo saber."

El agente se puso su gorra de oficial y haciendo un gesto de cortesía se dirigió hacia la puerta acompañado del abuelo Mundock. Hak y Yona se miraron el uno al otro.

-"Esto se está poniendo feo, Yona" - le dijo Hak.

-"¡No Hak!" - replicó Yona en tono firme. - "¡Soo-Won no puede ser el asesino de mi padre! No! Somos amigos desde que éramos pequeños, ¡no puede ser!" - Yona corrió directa hacia las escaleras para encerrarse una vez más en su habitación.

Tras despedirse del policía el abuelo Mundock volvió a la sala de estar para encontrar a Hak sentado en el sillón con el ceño fruncido y pensativo.

-"Hak, ese Soo-Won, ¿podría ser un demonio infiltrado?"

-"Yo ya no se qué creer, él ha sido nuestro amigo desde la infancia, ¡es mi mejor amigo!" - gritó Hak enfadado por la gravedad de la acusación.- "Pero no entiendo que no tengamos noticias de él".

-"Veremos como se desarrollan las cosas, pero no descartes esa posibilidad, Hak. Lo siento..." - el abuelo Mundock se retiró a la cocina para hacerse un café. Hak permaneció en el sillón, intentando encontrar una explicación, cada vez se le hacía más díficil entender la misteriosa ausencia de su amigo, y ahora estaba esa llamada telefónica realizada por el Sr. Kai a Soo-Won justo unos minutos antes de ser asesinado.

* * *

Yona decidió volver a casa de su padre para ver si encontraba alguna pista que se le hubiese pasado inadvertida la última vez que estuvo con Hak. Solo que en esta ocasión, ella había ido sola. Subió de nuevo a su habitación, todo seguía revuelto. Se preguntaba qué iba a hacer con esa casa una vez que todo pasara. ¿Podría ella volver a vivir allí algún día? ¿Sola? ¿La vendería? Decidió que aún era pronto para pensar en ello. Primero el asesinato de su padre debía resolverse y después ya vería. Pero ¿y si el asesinato de su padre había sido obra de demonios como sugirió el abuelo Mundock? En ese caso, ella podría estar en peligro, ¿y si los demonios iban tras ella para darle caza? En ese caso, ¿la Policía podría protegerla? Algo le hizo pensar que no. De pronto, un ruído en la planta de abajo la sobresaltó. ¿Había alguien más allí? Un escalofrío de miedo le recorrió por la espalda hasta la nuca que hasta sintió erizarse el pelo. Poco a poco, se deslizó hasta el pasillo de la planta de arriba.

-"¿Hak? ¿Eres tú?" - preguntó con voz temblorosa. Quizá Hak la había seguido hasta allí, o eso quería pensar.

Al no escuchar respuesta, su miedo aumentó. Quería salir de allí tan rápido como fuera posible. Lentamente llegó hasta lo alto de las escaleras y bajó los escalones uno a uno muy despacito escrutando cada rincón que alcanzaba a ver. Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera y avistando la puerta de entrada de la casa, se dispuso a correr, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo unas manos la agarraron por detrás tapándole la boca para evitar que gritara. -"Sssshhhhh" - escuchó detrás de sí, su corazón latió con fuerza y su respiración se volvió agitada por el terror. El filo de una espada le rozó el pecho. El desconocido sujeto apoyó bruscamente a Yona contra la pared y se dejó ver al fin. La expresión de Yona se desencajó al ver a Soo-Won apuntándola con una enorme espada. Pero él no era él. Era distinto, parecía... un demonio. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y un par de enormes alas negras se dejaban ver a su espalda.

-"He venido para matarte, rey Hyriu" - le dijo él con voz grave y amenazante.

Yona estaba totalmente paralizada, no dejaba de hiperventilar, estaba muerta de miedo. Su amigo y amado se encontraba delante de ella, dispuesto a matarla a sangre fría, al igual que hizo con su padre.

Un sonido de teléfono interrumpió la escena. Todo se disipó y se volvió oscuro y Yona abrió los ojos. Aún tenía la respiración agitada y una gota de sudor frío le caía por la sien.

-"¿Solo fue un sueño?" - se dijo sorprendida de la realidad de la escena soñada.

Habían pasado algunos días desde la última visita del policía. Miró el reloj, eran las tres de la tarde del sábado. Al parecer se había quedado dormida después de comer. Se puso las zapatillas, se ató la bata y rápidamente salió por la puerta bajando las escaleras hacia el salón.

-"Sí, está aquí, un momento ahora se la paso" - el abuelo Mundock la miró mientras bajaba las escaleras y acto seguido le pasó el teléfono. - "Es el agente de policía. Quiere hablar contigo sobre el caso". - Yona agarró el teléfono aún con las manos temblorosas y se lo puso en la oreja.

-"Sí, diga...sí... ... ... mmm ... de acuerdo ... sí... ... muy bien, me pasaré por allí esta misma tarde. Gracias." - ella dejó el teléfono en su sitio con la mirada vacía y visiblemente afectada. El abuelo Mundock la miró intrigado.

En ese mismo instante llegó Hak cruzando la puerta de la calle con las bolsas de la compra.

-"He oído el teléfono desde fuera, ¿quién era?"- preguntó. Enseguida notó que algo pasaba por la expresión de Yona.

-"Dicen que han encontrado mi colgante que desapareció" - empezó a decir ella confundida y pensativa. -"Parece ser que estaba en posesión de un vagabundo drogadicto, que ha aparecido muerto por sobredosis esta mañana, en un callejón." Hizo una pausa ante la mirada expectante de Hak. - "Me ha dicho que me pase por comisaría esta tarde para recuperarlo y me darán todos los detalles..." - Yona permaneció escéptica por un instante, ¿cómo había llegado su colgante a manos de aquel drogadicto?

-"Está bien, yo iré contigo." - le dijo Hak sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella asintió agradecida, después del sueño que acababa de tener, no quería estar sola.

* * *

Yona y Hak empujaron la puerta de la comisaría y se dirigieron al mostrador donde un agente les indicó que pasaran a la salita de espera. Pocos minutos después el inspector encargado del caso del asesinato del padre de Yona vino a buscarles y les llevó hasta su despacho.

-"Bien, señorita" -El inspector sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio una pequeña bolsa de plástico transparente que contenía una etiqueta que mencionaba "caso KAI", lo puso delicadamente sobre la mesa delante de Yona.- "Esta mañana hemos recibido un aviso de una muerte por sobredosis en un callejón de los suburbios de la ciudad. Cuando hemos ido a levantar el cadáver, hemos encontrado en uno de los bolsillos un colgante que coincidía con la descripción que nos dió." -Yona miró el contenido dentro de la bolsa.

-"Sí, ese es mi colgante" -dijo ella sin apartar la vista de su tan preciada joya, el último regalo que le hizo su padre antes de morir. Con gran asombro e incredulidad levantó la vista y preguntó.

-"Me está diciendo que ese hombre entró en mi casa y mató a mi padre para llevarse solo este colgante? - levantó la voz indignada.-"Tiene mucho valor sentimental,, pero no creo que valga tanto como para acabar con la vida de alguien."

-"Entiendo que sea díficil de aceptar"- dijo el inspector en tono consolador"- Pero esta clase de personas harían lo que fuera con tal de conseguir dinero para droga. Es triste, pero es la realidad".- Yona no dijo nada más y solamente bajó la mirada en impotencia.

-"En fin"- suspiró el inspector,-"Tengo que dar el caso por cerrado." -Yona lo miró abriendo los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas.-"Así pues, puede llevarse su colgante de vuelta con usted. Esta semana un agente le llevará todas las pertenencias de su padre que habíamos requisado y podrá volver a su casa".- El inspector se levantó de su silla al tiempo que agarraba la bolsa e inmediatamente se la entregó a Yona, en una invitación a marcharse.

-"Disculpe inspector"- Hak que no había dicho ni una palabra en todo ese tiempo y que mantenía cara de poker al fin decidió intervenir.-" Donde dice que encontraron el cadáver de ese hombre?"

-" En la calle Sumei, en el barrio de Rijozh"

-"Eso queda un poco lejos de la casa del Sr. Kai, no cree inspector?

-"Definitivamente, pero ese hombre vivía en la calle. Los sin techo drogadictos se mueven por toda la ciudad en busca de droga o medios para conseguirla. Lo de su padre ha sido producto del azar, ... simple coincidencia. Llámelo mala suerte." - a pesar de la crudeza de sus palabras, el inspector hablaba con pesar. Esta era la peor parte de su trabajo, intentar hacer entender a los familiares de las víctimas los hechos. -"Lo siento mucho señorita. Solo espero que esclarecer la muerte de su padre le haya dado un poco de paz."

* * *

Hak y Yona caminaban de vuelta hacia la casa del abuelo en el más absoluto silencio. Al contrario de lo que el inspector del caso le había deseado, ella no había encontrado paz. Yona se detuvo y sacó el colgante de la bolsita de pruebas para mirarlo detenidamente. Ella podía haber creído esa historia del drogadicto, que en desesperación entra en su casa y mata a su padre por un puñado de dinero. Pero no ahora. No ahora que sabía la verdad sobre su destino, no ahora que sabía que ella era la reencarnación del dios Hiryu y que unos demonios la buscaban para acabar con ella. No ahora.

Hak se detuvo también, al darse cuenta que ella ya no caminaba a su lado. Se volteó para mirarla. Él ya sospechaba que la policía estaba equivocada. Que el asesino del padre de Yona hubiese sido un yonki era más que poco creíble, demasiado previsible, demasiado fácil. Pero no se había atrevido a hablarlo con ella, tan frágil, tan confusa y asustada. Pero notó en sus ojos un brillo diferente, uno que muy pocas veces había visto pero que últimamente se dejaba ver más en su mirada. Esa fuerza, esa determinación que sabía que su corazón había albergado desde siempre, pero que había permanecido oculta. Hasta ahora. Ahora él podía verlo claramente en sus ojos, no hacía falta hablar. Ella ahora tenía las ideas claras y sabía exactamente qué hacer.

-"Hak, vamos al barrio de Rijozh" - dijo mirándole a los ojos con firme determinación. Hak sin decir una palabra asintió. Yona estaba lista para ser la legítima sucesora del rey Hyriu, su reencarnación. Y su viaje no acababa más que comenzar.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: lo siento, se me cargó mal el episodio, y faltaba la última parte. Aquí está el capitulo actualizado.

Capítulo 5: Sospechas

Yona y Hak se subieron al tren y viajaron cerca de 1 hora hasta los suburbios de la ciudad. Con el GPS del móvil llegaron a pie hasta la calle que el inspector de la policía les había mencionado, allí donde apareció muerto el sin techo drogadicto. Nada más entrar en el barrio ya podían notar la diferencia en el paisaje. Casas abandonadas con cristales rotos habitadas por okupas, calles llenas de camellos que no dudaron en ofrecerles droga, vagabundos tirados en callejones, unos borrachos, otros durmiendo dentro de cartones y mantas sucias y viejas. Sin duda era un entorno en el que dos chicos adolescentes, con ropas bien, llamaban la atención, y se dejaba notar por las miradas que recibían por todo aquel con el que se cruzaban.

-"No te separes de mí, princesa" - advirtió Hak a Yona.

-"Eeeh, ¡guapa!" - le increpó un hombre borracho a Yona desde el otro lado de la acera. - "Qué hace una niña como tú en un lugar como este?" - Yona miraba al suelo, Hak le pasó el brazo por su cintura. - "¡Deja a ese niñato y vente conmigo, anda! Tengo unas chucherías que te gustarán y te harán pasarlo en grande, jajaja" - reía el hombre a carcajadas.

Más comentarios se sucedieron mientras caminaban por las aceras del marginal barrio, hasta que oyeron un siseo.

-"Psst psst"

Hak y Yona miraron alrededor y a través de una ventana rota de un edificio vieron a una mujer de avanzada edad que los llamaba.

-"No queremos droga" - dijo Hak ignorando su llamada y continuando su marcha.

-"Nadie viene aquí si no es para comprar droga, entonces ¿para qué habéis venido?"

-"Estamos buscando información" - contestó Yona deteniéndose para levantar la vista hacia la ventana.

-"¡Yona!" - Hak le cogió del brazo y la acercó hacia él. - "Esta gente no es de fiar" - le dijo en voz baja

-"¿Y cómo vamos a descubrir nada si no preguntamos? ¡Solo paseando no vamos a encontrar nada!" - Hak aflojó su agarre.

-"Entrad y decid que venís de parte de Gi"- dijo la mujer desde la ventana.

Yona y Hak se miraron el uno al otro. Hak quería decirle que era peligroso, pero sabía que Yona estaba decidida a saber la verdad y que cualquier intento por disuadirla sería en vano. Así que lo único que podía hacer ahora era protegerla.

Empujaron la puerta vieja que daba acceso a un edificio de tres plantas. Dentro del portal, un chico algo más mayor que ellos custodiaba el acceso a las escaleras. Sin decir una palabra e hinchando su pecho mientras se cruzaba de brazos, les impidió el paso.

-"Venimos de parte de Gi" - dijo Hak desafiante.

El chico los miró de arriba a abajo, después suspiró y se apartó para dejarles pasar sin apartar la vista de ellos. Hak mantuvo también el contacto visual con él por si acaso.

Cuando llegaron al último piso, vieron una puerta entreabierta. Se acercaron y muy despacio la abrieron y entraron dentro. En el interior descubrieron una especie de sala de estar donde habían un par de sofás sucios y viejos con unos cuantos tipos fumando y bebiendo cerveza. Una música de fondo sonaba desde una minicadena que debía datar de los años 90. Nadie pareció perturbarse por la visita de los dos jóvenes.

-"Buscamos a Gi" - dijo Hak con tono firme.

Uno de los tipos lo miró, y con un gesto señaló una estancia contigua. Hak y Yona se adelantaron entrando en una cocina donde habían 4 sillas y una pequeña mesa. Allí estaba la mujer que los había llamado, haciendo café y fumando sofisticadamente de una pipa.

-"Qué es lo que queréis saber?" - preguntó sin ninguna dilación. La verdad es que parecía alguien decente. Yona se preguntó qué rol desempeñaba esa mujer mayor entre tantos hombres.

-"¿Sabes algo de un hombre que ha muerto recientemente por sobredosis?" - preguntó Hak con su habitual expresión seria.

Gi los miró en silencio mientras aspiraba su pipa y exhalaba después el humo. Hak pensó que haría buena pareja con el abuelo Mundock.

-"No parecéis polis..." - afirmó. - "A menos que ahora recluten críos en la policía" - rió.

-"¿Vas a ayudarnos, o no?" - Hak fue directo al grano.

-"¡Tranquilo muchacho!" - Gi sacó dos tazas y les sirvió café. - "La pasma ya estuvo por aquí hace unos días..."

-"¿Por el hombre muerto?" - preguntó ansiosa Yona.

-"Mirad..." - Gi se sentó en una de las sillas e invitó a sentarse también a Hak y Yona. - "...la información no es gratis" - sonrió.

-"Vámonos, solo quiere sacarnos el dinero, no nos dirá una mierda." - Hak agarró a Yona de nuevo del brazo y tiró de ella.

-"Bueeeno... desde esta ventana veo muchas cosas, y oigo muchos rumores también..."

-"¿Cuánto cuesta tu información?" - Yona se deshizo del agarre de Hak para sentarse en la silla enfrente de Gi. Hak lanzó un suspiro de desesperación y también se sentó en otra de las sillas.

-"¿Cuánto tenéis?" - preguntó curiosa mirando el bolso de la chica.

-"Esto es todo lo que te daremos"- Hak sacó de su bolsillo un billete de diez mil yenes sin apartar la vista de lá mujer.

GI que desde el principio tuvo un aire muy relajado miraba sonriente a Hak.

\- "Tienes agallas, muchacho" - Hak no cambió su expresión y continuó mirándola desafiante. -"Está bien. Os contaré lo que sé." - Gi cambió de posición apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa para acercarse más a sus invitados.

-"Hace unos días vi que la policía rondaba por aquí. No suelen pasar muy a menudo, pero al parecer alguien había palmado, el tipo se pasó con el caballo y se quedó seco en medio de la calle. Eso no es nada extraño por aquí. Lo extraño es que el muerto no era ningún drogadicto, sí, era un borracho que no tenía donde caerse muerto, pero no había consumido drogas en su vida." - la mujer hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de café.

Hak y Yona se miraron extrañados.

-"¿Insinua que fue asesinado?"-preguntó Hak intrigado.

-"Lo afirmo" - respondió convencida. -"Hay algo más..."

Yona y Hak inconscientemente se inclinaron hacia delante esperando que ella continuara.

-"Antes de eso, tengo curiosidad..."- Gi cambió de tercio haciendo que los dos jóvenes se quedaran con las ganas. -"¿Por qué dos chicos como vosotros estarían interesados en un don nadie muerto por sobredosis en un barrko como este?

-"Eso no es asunto suyo" - respondió Hak secamente.

-"Bueno, entonces no os contaré nada más"- la mujer se encogió de hombros indiferente y apartó la mirada.

Hak y Yona permanecieron a la espera por unos segundos y después Hak se levantó con calma.

-"Vámonos princesa. Aquí no hay nada más que rascar."- Yona miró a la mujer suplicante pero ésta no respondió. Se levantó de la silla y Hak la agarró del hombro para marcharse juntos. Cuando estaban a punto de abandonar la cocina Gi habló una última vez.

-"¿Os suena de algo un chico de pelo largo rubio y con ojos verdes?" - Ambos se detuvieron en seco sorprendidos.-"Más o menos de vuestra edad, se le vió con nuestro amigo el muerto justo el mismo día de su muerte. Sospechoso, ¿no creeis?" - los ojos de Gi se estrecharon. -"Eso es todo lo que se". Gi finalmente les dio la espalda y siguió fumando su pipa mientras contemplaba el cielo azul desde la ventana.

* * *

Una figura apareció por detrás de la puerta de la gran despensa de la cocina.

-"¿Por qué te has escondido?" - preguntó Gi sin girarse mientras veía desde su ventana cómo los dos jóvenes se alejaban.

-"¿Por qué les has ayudado?"- preguntó el joven de pelo verde y ojos caídos que acababa de salir de su escondite.

-"Ella parecía honesta, y el grandullón que la acompañaba me ha gustado." - Gi se volvió hacia el chico. -"¿No piensas unirte a ella?"

-"Ya te dije que no creo en el destino." -contestó él mientras se servía café en una taza.

-"Y ¿por qué no has aparecido y se lo has contado tú mismo? Al fin y al cabo fuiste tú el que vió todo lo que pasó con el fiambre, y finalmente ellos no vinieron para llevarte, como temías. Dudo incluso que sepan nada sobre tí.

-"No he querido arriesgarme"- contestó pasándose una mano por debajo de su coleta. -"No quisiera que la sangre de dragón condicionara mi libertad".

-"Antes o después lo descubrirán y vendrán a buscarte, lo sabes."

-"No si yo puedo impedirlo". -el joven sonrió y se tomó su taza de café al tiempo que confirmaba a través de la ventana que su amenaza ya se había marchado. A pesar de todo, se sentía inquieto. Presentía que el chico rubio de pelo largo que vió aquel día tenía mucho que ver en esta historia, y podría ser el detonante que desencadenara los acontecimientos futuros.

* * *

Yona y Hak llegaron a casa tras un trayecto en el que el silencio fue protagonista. Ambos habían estado pensativos, cada uno con sus propias dudas, sus propias sospechas.

Hak se encontraba delante de la puerta de la habitaciin de Yona, dispuesto a tocar para hablar con ella, pero ¿qué podría decirle él? Todos las sospechas apuntaban a Soo-Won como el orquestador del asesinato de su padre. Su mejor amigo y primer amor de Yona, un demonio cuyo único fin es impedir el ascenso al trono del nuevo rey Hiryu, su reencarnación, Yona. Ella seguramente negaría esta realidad, sus sentimientos por Soo-Won no le dejarían ver la verdad. ¿Cómo podría él abordar el tema sin que ella se cerrara en banda? ¿Cómo convencerla sin lastimar su corazón? Era demasiado para digerir. Él mismo tenía el corazón hecho añicos, su mejor amigo, un traidor que los había engañado desde hace tantos años. Finalmente se decidió a tocar la puerta. No hubo respuesta.

-"¡Princesa voy a entrar!"- gritó mientras abría la puerta con los ojos cerrados fuertemente para evitar ver algo que no debería. Tras algunos segundos, abrió un ojo con cautela y después el otro. Pudo verla sentada en la cama de su habitación, observando ausente el pasador que Soo-Won le había obsequiado por su cumpleaños. La imagen le provocó una punzada en el pecho.

Yona no podía dejar de darle vueltas a aquella pesadilla en la que Soo-Won era su enemigo, tan dispuesto a quitarle la vida que solo recordarlo volvía a sentir aquel escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Lo que en un principio pensó que su mente, confusa por los acontecimientos y verdades reveladas recientemente, le había jugado una mala pasada, se estaba convirtiendo en un aterrador presagio. Lo que Gi había insinuado, ese chico, no podía ser solo una mera coincidencia. ¿Qué papel desempeñaba Soo-Won en la muerte de su padre? Yona alzó la vista y vió a Hak en la puerta, mirándola. Ni siquiera se dió cuenta del momento en el que entró a su habitación. Él no era muy expresivo, pero podía ver en lo más profundo de sus ojos dolor y rencor.

-"Tenemos que hablar."- dijo Hak seriamente mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado en el borde de la cama.

Yona siguió jugueteando con el pasador.

-"Creo que debemos empezar a barajar la posibilidad de que Soo-Won haya sido un espía y que sea nuestro enemigo, princesa"- Hak habló con cautela. Debía convencerla poco a poco o de lo contrario, ella se cerraría y se marcharía corriendo, como solía hacer siempre que no quería afrontar la realidad.

-"Hak, no dudo que Soo-Won tenga algo que ver en todo esto..."- Hak respiró aliviado al oír esas palabras. -"...Pero..."- Yona dejó el pasador a un lado de la cama y miró a su amigo. Hak temía lo que ella diría ahora. -"... no podemos estar seguros del papel que desempeñó él en el asesinato de mi padre".

-"Yona..."- interrumpió Hak a modo de suplica. Ella seguía manteniendo una pequeña esperanza de que Soo-Won fuese inocente, de nuevo sus sentimientos la traicionaban.

"¡No Hak!" - gritó ella -"¡me niego a creer que tantos años de amistad fueran una mentira!"- lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos, pero ella supo contenerse. -"Además, si hubiese querido matarme, ¿no crees que lo hubiese hecho ya?"

Hak se quedó sin respuestas. En realidad en eso ella tenía razón. Soo-Won podría haber acabado con ella en cualquier momento, y además discretamente. Nada tenía sentido.

-"Voy a ir a buscarlo".- dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

-"¿Quéee?"-exclamó Hak en un tono agudo.

-"Que voy a buscar a Soo-Won a su pueblo natal, Yoo-khaan"- dijo Yona. Y sin perder un segundo, abrió el armario para sacar una pequeña maleta vacía que posó sobre la cama al lado de Hak.

-"Ya te he entendido la primera vez" - Hak frunció el ceño al ver la maleta. Yona comenzó a ir de un lado a otro sacando ropa de armarios y cajones y metiéndola en la maleta de viaje mientras Hak la seguía con su mirada. -"Hablemos, princesa." - dijo Hak en tono suave. Finalmente también se levantó.

-"A ver, tengo que llevarme esto,... y esto,.. ¡oohh! ¡Y esto también!"- Se decía Yona a sí misma mientras metía montones de prendas y accesorios en la maleta, ignorando por completo a Hak.

-"¿¡Puedes parar un segundo y escucharme!?" - le gritó Hak al tiempo que la interceptó y le arrancó lo que llevaba en sus manos.

Yona se quedó quieta mirándolo boquiabierta. Él también la miraba con expresión enfadada, porque él pensó que ella era tan terca como siempre, hasta que se dió cuenta que lo que sostenía en su mano, era un puñado de braguitas y sujetadores que acababa de arrebatarle. Yona se puso roja como un tomate y Hak dejó cuidadosamente la ropa interior sobre la cama, intentando mantener la compostura para restar importancia al hecho de que había tenido entre sus manos algo tan íntimo de alguien a quien tanto deseaba

-"A ver, princesa..."- se aclaró la garganta, puesto que la voz le temblaba un poco. -"No puedes ir a Yoo-khaan".- le dijo Hak en tono suave.

-"¿Por qué no?" -preguntó Yona un poco molesta de ver que Hak no se veía afectado por el pequeño incidente que acababa de ocurrir con su ropa interior.- "Solo está a un par de cientos de km de aquí. Cogeré el tren"- aseguró.

-"Piénsalo bien."- Insistió Hak.-"Si Soo-Won es parte de esto, podrías ponerte en grave peligro."

-"Por eso tú me acompañarás"- dijo ella segura de que él aceptaría.

Hak suspiró.

-"Mira, descansemos esta noche y mañana hablamos de ello, ¿de acuerdo?"

Yona asintió. Ella tomo aquello como un sí, por lo que esa noche se acostó pronto, pero su cabeza no podía parar de pensar y de darle vueltas a todo lo que la acechaba. Pensó en lo que haría cuando encontrara a Soo-Won, en lo que le diría. ¿Y si realmente él era el asesino de su padre? ¿Y si también quería matarla a ella? ¿Cómo afrontaría todo eso?

Al no poder conciliar el sueño, cogió su móvil y buscó en internet sobre el rey Hyriu. No encontró gran cosa. De pronto, una ventana emergente le sugería pinchar sobre un enlace.

-"Qué extraño." -se dijo a sí misma. -"¿Será un virus?"

Normalmente no solía entrar en enlaces que no conocía, pero en esa ocasión le picó la curiosidad. Una nueva página se cargó,era una web sobre una especie de adivino que se hacía llamar "El oráculo". Yona leyó en alto: "Si necesitas luz en tu camino, yo puedo ser el farolillo que lo ilumine. No lo pienses más y ven a verme". Yona hizo una captura de pantalla en la que aparecía una dirección en las afueras de la ciudad. Apagó el móvil y seguidamente lo dejó en la mesilla y se metió dentro de la cama arropándose con las sábanas. A pesar de que tenía toda la pinta de ser un charlatán y ante la posibilidad de que fuese solo una estafa, ella estaba decidida a ir a ver al llamado "oráculo". No era algo en lo que ella creería en circunstancias normales, pero, ¿acaso su vida era normal ahora?

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6: El Inframundo_**

Una figura con nobles ropajes caminaba rápido y firme por los pasillos del castillo Hyriu en la ciudad de Kouka. Se detuvo ante una gran puerta doble, de madera maciza, custodiada por dos guardias vestidos de uniforme azul marino y botas altas. A la altura del pecho, una banda blanca cruzaba elegantemente el uniforme de los soldados, decorado a un lado con una insignia en forma de estrella de plata que lucían orgullosos. Las insignias revelaban la categoría de cada soldado: hierro para los soldados de más bajo nivel, bronce, plata, y por último oro, éstas últimas reservadas exclusivamente para el personal de confianza del Rey. Los guardias hicieron un saludo e inmediatamente abrieron las puertas, dando paso a la gran sala del trono. La decoración era ostentosa, con sus paredes llenas de cuadros con retratos pintados de antiguos reyes, y numerosas obras de arte. No faltaban detalles en oro que adornaban el trono y los demás muebles de una época ya antigua, pero que se conservaban a modo de reliquias. La lámpara tipo araña que colgaba del techo había sido hecha a mano hacía cientos de años, con miles de cristales preciosos y brillantes. Aquella sala era como un museo. De espaldas y admirando toda aquella belleza, Su Majestad esperaba pacientemente la reunión con su fiel consejero.

-"Su Majestad" - dijo tras hacer una breve reverencia.

-"Dime Kye Sook, ¿hay alguna novedad sobre Hyriu?"- dijo girándose hacia él.

-"Sí, Su Majestad. La chica y el medio demonio han estado husmeando en el barrio de Rijozh".

-"¿Cómo han llegado hasta allí?- preguntó el Rey ladeando ligeramente su cabeza sin mostrar su inquietud.

-"Según nuestros infiltrados en la policía, el inspector del caso les dió la información".

El rey lanzó un suspiro.

-"Está bien. Puedes retirarte".

-"Su Majestad. Si me permite darle mi opinión, esa chica solo nos causará problemas. Ya hay demonios de ambos bandos que la buscan para traerla o directamente para matarla. Sobre todo ahora que los rumores de que el rey Hyriu se ha reencarnado en un humano, corren como la pólvora por el Inframundo."

-"¿Insinúas que debemos matarla?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-"Sé que quería mantenerla al margen pero ella está buscando respuestas sobre la muerte de su padre..."- Kye Sook hizo una breve pausa. "No parece que ella quiera mantenerse al margen, Su Majestad."

-"Yo me encargaré personalmente de arreglar esto."- dijo haciendo un gesto a su consejero para invitarle a marcharse.

Una vez estuvo solo de nuevo, el Rey contempló el retrato de su predecesor, su padre. Una repentina enfermedad se había cobrado prematuramente su vida y él, como hijo único tuvo que asumir el trono. Sabía que ese día llegaría. Estaba preparado para ello, pero no pensó que sería tan pronto. Aquellos demonios que reinaron antes que su padre, solamente les importaba el poder y se enriquecieron a costa del pueblo para vivir una vida llena de lujos. Esto provocó aún más el deseo del regreso del dios Hyriu por parte de la población, sobre todo en aquellos más desfavorecidos, puesto que siempre se recordó al dios dragón como un rey justo y bondadoso. La adoración al dios Hyriu terminó convirtiéndose en una religión, y muchos se radicalizaron, poniendo al gobierno en serios aprietos provocando enfrentamientos entre facciones que desencadenaron una guerra, y después continuaron con saqueos a carruajes y asesinatos de nobles durante el reinado de su padre. Pero mientras él fue rey, puso en marcha muchos proyectos para mejorar la situación del inframundo. Su reinado fue breve, pero jamás se interesó por el lujo, sino más bien por la unión del pueblo. Tan convencido estaba de su política e ideología que casi podría haber sido una dictadura. Había sido un demonio fuerte y poderoso, que no dudó en reinar con puño de hierro, silenciando a todo aquel que se opusiera a su régimen, la mayoría demonios a favor del regreso del dios Hiryu. Él siempre le decía:"Hijo, si estás convencido de algo, solo hazlo. Deshazte de las piedras que dificultan tu camino y sigue adelante." A pesar de que el actual rey no comulgaba con sus métodos, la intención de su padre era honorable. Por eso dejó a su único hijo de 16 años en el mundo humano. Para encontrar a aquel que albergara el alma del dragón rojo y asegurarse de que el dios Hiryu no volviera. Esa había sido su misión desde que su padre se convirtió en rey. Pero no contó con que ese humano había estado tan cerca de él todo este tiempo, que cuando supo la verdad, no fue capaz de acabar con aquella muchacha de pelo rojizo que había sido su mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de razón. Había crecido con ella, así que decidió vigilarla y evitar que nadie supiera sobre ella para protegerla. Pero las cosas no salieron como él esperaba, y ahora ella se había convertido en el blanco de muchos demonios, tanto de los que querían matarla, como de los que la querían de vuelta en el inframundo, poniendo en peligro su forma de gobierno e incluso su propia vida.

Su majestad Soo-Won salió de la sala del trono y se dirigió hacia su despacho. El castillo del antiguo rey Hiryu tenía varias estancias. En la parte inferior había una cocina y junto a ella, separado por una gran puerta, se encontraba un inmenso comedor, dotado de una gran mesa de madera con sillas señoriales. Desde allí se accedía a un enorme salón para tomar té o café con confortables sofás y con acceso directo a los jardines del patio. En el lado este, se alojaban los sirvientes y el personal dedicado al mantenimiento del castillo y de sus jardines; en el segundo piso se encontraba la sala del trono y los despachos del rey y de sus consejeros y escoltas personales; y por último, en la planta más alta, se encontraban los aposentos. En todas las habitaciones, incluso en aquellas donde se alojaban los sirvientes, los techos eran altos y la decoración ostentosa. Una vez dentro de su despacho, el rey se asomó a la balconada y observó la ciudad de Kouka. El castillo se encontraba en lo alto de una colina sobre la ciudad, así que la vista era despejada. El inframundo no había perdido nada de su esencia. La gente vivía humildemente, sin grandes lujos, pero aún quedaban regiones muy pobres. Los que eran débiles y no tenían poderes destacados, eran los que terminaban siendo más pobres, y al final ellos mismos se juntaban en pueblos o barriadas de grandes ciudades, ya que no podían permitirse pagar otra cosa mejor. Solamente los demonios con grandes poderes triunfaban en el inframundo. Esta era una de las razones por la que muchos demonios, atraídos por la oportunidad de vivir mejor, optaban por escapar al mundo humano. Aunque muchos otros demonios sacaron partido de su poder para vivir una vida de lujo en el mundo humano. A pesar de que oficialmente el paso entre mundos no se permitía, se hacía la vista gorda en muchas ocasiones a cambio de grandes sumas de dinero, convirtiéndose esta práctica finalmente en una fuente de ingresos importante para el gobierno. Sin embargo, importar objetos del otro mundo estaba estrictamente prohibido y muy castigado por la ley, por lo que el inframundo no estaba tan modernizado como el mundo humano.

* * *

En el hall del castillo, el general Joo-Do, de la tribu del cielo, inesperadamente acababa de llegar. Kye-Sook le recibió.

-"No le esperaba hoy, general Joo-Do. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-"Esta mañana hemos tenido disturbios de nuevo en el pueblo de Kuu-Ja".

Kuu-Ja era un pueblo situado en la región de la tribu del cielo, no muy lejos del castillo, en la que cada vez habían más seguidores del dios dragón. Teniendo en cuenta el aumento de las divisiones entre la población y las dificultades para controlar todas las zonas y aplacar las protestas, el actual rey, nada más llegar al poder, decidió dividir el inframundo en cuatro autonomías según las costumbres y cultura de cada región. La tribu del cielo, en el centro, donde se encontraba el castillo Hyriu, la tribu del fuego, al sur; la tribu del agua, que abarcaba la región de costa, en el norte y el oeste; y finalmente la tribu del viento, al este. De este modo, el rey podía delegar a cada general las competencias de su región, siempre bajo el acuerdo previo y supervisión del gobierno central. Había sido un decisión muy reciente, y cada mes los cuatro generales se reunían con el rey para discutir las políticas a seguir y la situación de cada región.

-"Cada vez se suceden más a menudo."- dijo Kye-Sook preocupado.

-"Es por el rumor de que el rey Hiyriu ya se ha rencarnado en un humano. Cada vez tienen más repercusión por las acciones de propaganda que están llevando a cabo."- explicó Joo-Do.

-"Su majestad Soo-Won comenzará su gira la semana que viene. Hasta entonces procure estar muy vigilante, general Joo-Do. Debemos asegurar el bienestar de nuestro rey en su viaje, así que castigue severamente a todo aquel que realice este tipo de acciones" - le ordenó Kye-Sook.

El general Joo-Do se marchó poco después y Kye Sook se encerró en su despacho. La situación en el inframundo era muy inestable ahora que el rey Hyriu estaba tan presente en toda clase de rumores. El actual rey había conseguido en apenas dos semanas unificar el inframundo instaurando las autonomías bajo un interés común: conseguir un equilibrio y un orden en todas las regiones para poder vivir en armonía. Sin embargo, la leyenda de la rencarnación del dios Hyriu se había convertido en realidad y muchos se cuestionaban el actual gobierno, haciendo que la facción a favor de Hyriu adquiriera mayor poder. Pero lo que muchos no sabían era que este humano era una simple muchacha, sin ningún poder y que no estaba a la altura para gobernar en un mundo lleno de demonios. Su coronación solo podría significar más caos y separación entre el pueblo. Por ello, su Majestad Soo-Won había planeado reuniones con cada general realizando un itinerario por las ciudades y pueblos más importantes y estratégicos de cada región (hay que aclarar que el que una ciudad o un pueblo sea estratégico, no significa necesariamente que sea grande) para dar a conocer su política a la ciudadanía y transmitir su voluntad de mejorar la calidad de vida en el inframundo y reformar todo el sistema judicial para conseguir que los habitantes vivan en seguridad. Sin embargo, Kye-Sook sabía que el rey debía ser firme, y en ocasiones se vería obligado a transgredir las leyes y su ética para lograr su objetivo. Pero Soo-Won no era como su padre. Kye-Sook le había servido a él también mientras estuvo en el trono, y estaba seguro de que a Yu-Hon no le hubiera temblado el pulso a la hora de acabar con la chica que albergaba el alma del dios Hiryu en su interior.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los generales de las cuatro tribus estaban convocados en el castillo Hyriu, en Kouka. Todos estaban ya sentados en la gran mesa de la sala del trono, donde habitualmente el rey celebraba sus reuniones . Allí era donde habitualmente se reunían. Soo-Won y Kye-Sook no tardaron en aparecer y enseguida se unieron a los demás. Su majestad traía algunos papeles en la mano, con notas y el orden del día.

-"Bien..."- comenzó hablando Soo-Won. -"Se preguntarán por qué les he reunido excepcionalmente hoy aquí" - dijo mirando a todos y cada uno de los generales.

-"Cierto, Su Majestad" - dijo Tae-Woo, el general más joven de la tribu del viento. -"Hoy no tocaba reunión de generales"

-"Así es general Tae-Woo. Como bien saben, mi intención es comenzar un itinerario por todo el inframundo la semana que viene. Para ello necesitaré su apoyo y quería celebrar esta reunión para repasar los puntos más importantes que quiero hacer llegar al pueblo durante mis visitas a las ciudades."

Todos asintieron y el rey ordenó sus papeles con ambas manos.

-"Bien, lo primero de todo, mi consejero Kye Sook me acompañará en mi viaje. También quisiera que el general en cuestión esté presente en todos y cada uno de los eventos.

-"¿¡En todos?!" - protestó Geun-Tae, el general de la tribu de la tierra. A pesar de tener dificultades para acatar órdenes, Geun-Tae había sido un soldado de alto rango en años pasados, y era muy popular en su región por su gran fuerza y valentía. Por ello Soo-Won lo eligió como general de la tribu de la tierra.

-"Es importante que el pueblo sienta que tenemos un interés común y que hay una unión entre cada tribu y el gobierno central."- el rey se dirigió al general Geun-Tae con severidad. Geun-Tae resopló con resignación. - "Aquí podrán encontrar el planning con las fechas y ciudades a las que visitaré."- Kye Sook repartió a cada general un cuadernillo con todos los detalles de los eventos en cada región. -"Por favor, toménse su tiempo para revisarlo y si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en hacérmela saber." - dijo Su Majestad sonriente.

* * *

Después de discutir varios temas, la reunión se dió por finalizada y cada general se marchó por su lado emprendiendo el camino de vuelta a sus casas. Una vez fuera, el general Geun-Tae echó un último vistazo al castillo. Él era un demonio de carácter fuerte, que había luchado en las guerras que se sucedieron en el inframundo algunos años atrás. Unas guerras provocadas por la ambición de algunos, que se coronaron a sí mismos como reyes, simplemente por considerarse descendientes del dragón Hiryu, o eso pretendían, puesto que nunca se pudo comprobar su auténtico linaje. Contaba la leyenda, que el Rey Hiryu había tenido una aventura con una plebeya, y fruto de aquello nació un bebé varón. Desde entonces el linaje continuó, naciendo un único varón cada vez, y cuando el dios Hyriu murió, sus supuestos descendientes reinaron sucesivamente a lo largo de los años. Sin embargo, fueron reyes egoístas y caprichosos, rodeados de todo tipo de lujos, pero a costa de los ciudadanos, que cada vez eran más pobres. Así pues, tras siglos de austeridad y pobreza, el pueblo se rebeló y sumado a las divisiones que ya existían, se desataron varias guerras civiles en las que no habían únicamente dos bandos. Existía el bando de aquellos que no creían en el linaje de los reyes y ansíaban el regreso del auténtico dios Hiryu, rencarnado en humano; por otro lado, otro bando que abarcaba aquellos que apoyaban al rey incondicionalmente, compuesto en su mayoría por nobles y personas cercanas al monarca; y finalmente los que querían derrocar al rey y elegir un gobierno democráticamente. El padre de Soo-Won y el general Geun-Tae pertencían a este último bando, y lucharon juntos codo con codo sin piedad pero con valentía y honor en las sangrientas batallas, saliendo victoriosos y ganándose el respeto y la admiración de su pueblo. Tras varios años de batallas, las guerras terminaron, y el pueblo en su mayoría eligió al padre de Soo-Won, Yu-Hon, como rey gobernante del inframundo.

Tras la guerra y la posterior coronación de Yu-Hon, el antiguo rey y algunos de sus allegados, se retiraron justo antes de terminar la guerra, y huyeron exiliándose al mundo humano. Aún hoy en día su paradero seguía desconocido. Y los que apoyaban el regreso del rey Hiryu se rindieron, siendo muchos de ellos aniquilados por orden del nuevo rey. Aquellos que consiguieron esconderse, siguieron predicando con su ideal desde las sombras. Así pues, su ideología no pudo ser erradicada, y había estado ganando militantes poco a poco hasta la fecha actual, haciendo cada vez más ruido y convirtiéndose en una especie de resistencia. Cuando detenían a algún seguidor del rey Hiryu, Yu-Hon no pestañeaba a la hora de aplicar la pena de muerte. Para él suponían el cáncer del inframundo. Geun Tae y Yu-Hon se convirtieron en grandes amigos, y aunque él creía que Soo-Won era débil, le tenía respeto y lo apoyaba en sus decisiones solo por ser el hijo de su mejor amigo.

* * *

En la planta baja de un viejo edificio a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokyo, un hombre con flequillo largo se sobresaltó al escuchar la alarma de su móvil.

-"¡Yoon! ¡Yoon!"- gritó tropezando con la esquina de su cama y cayendo al suelo.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- murmuró el joven entrando a la habitación de Ik-Soo frotándose los ojos. -"¡Son las 2 de la mañana! ¿Ya te has vuelto a caer de la cama?"- le dijo mirando al hombre tendido en el suelo.

-"Ya viene..."

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
